


Star Wars Imagines

by imaginingpotter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingpotter/pseuds/imaginingpotter
Summary: Star Wars x Reader imagines/oneshots/headcanons from my SW Tumblr @solo-imagines





	1. Imagine: Kylo coming to you when he can’t sleep

**Pairing:** Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 1301

**Warnings:** F L U F F. A few swear words. A really cheesy Han and Leia reference at the end. And a lil bit of making out.

**Characters:** Kylo Ren; Reader (Y/N)

* * *

“Y/N? Are you awake?” You slowly opened your eyes, slightly annoyed that you’d been disturbed just as you were falling asleep by a familiar tugging sensation in your head and chest.

“Hmph-yes…” you mumbled tiredly into your pillow.

It wasn’t uncommon for Kylo to contact you through the Force when you were on a separate part of the base and vice versa. You being a Knight of Ren meant you saw a lot of each other, so you’d become pretty close during the years you’d known each other. Your relationship was often hard for outsiders to understand - you were close as two peas in a pod and even if neither of you were Force sensitive you would still be able to tell what the other was thinking. Many people would make the assumption that you and Kylo were romantically involved, and at times you yourself wondered if that could ever be a possibility. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t have a thing for Kylo but you would never tell him that, it would probably make him feel uncomfortable and it would ruin your friendship entirely (at least, that’s what you’ve led yourself to believe). But yes, there were those times when Kylo would look at you a certain way, or he’d be a little more physically intimate than ‘just friends’ usually were with each other. It frustrated you to no end, not knowing for sure how he felt. You wouldn’t ever pry through his mind, though. You had a mutual agreement to not invade each others’ privacy. And even if you did decide to ignore the agreement, he would be capable of pushing you out of his mind as you would be if he were to do the same to you.

You rolled over and saw Kylo laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, fully alert and unable to sleep. Of course, he wasn’t actually there, he was at the other end of the hallway in his own room.

“You come here this time, I got out of bed and came ALL THE WAY to your room last time.” You mumbled, reluctant to leave the comfort of your bed in your tired state.

Kylo rolled his eyes but smirked in amusement at how you’d described the 10 second walk as if it were a gruelling trek through the icy landscapes of Hoth.

The force bond broke once Kylo pulled the covers off himself and sat up, grabbing his pillow before heading to your room. Once he got to the door of your quarters he entered the code (a while ago you both decided it would be easier if you just gave each other your room codes) and sluggishly made his way to the bedroom where you were sprawled out across the entire bed like you usually were. Kylo always slept straight on his back and remained fairly still throughout the night but you were pretty much the complete opposite; moving non-stop in your sleep, hogging the blankets…sometimes Kylo would have to pull you back from the edge of the bed to prevent you from falling off, which has happened once or twice. If you were to share a bed with anyone else they would get annoyed and just go sleep on the couch instead but Kylo really didn’t care - even with all your moving around and occasional sleep talk he always found he could sleep better with you there. He especially didn’t mind when you would roll over and fling your arm around him or just straight up lie on top of him like he were a body pillow.

Kylo put his pillow on the bed and gently grabbed your waist, rolling you over onto your back to make room on the bed. You opened your eyes as you felt the bed sink next to you and Kylo laid down.

Kylo pulled the covers up over his shoulders, but being quite a bit taller than you the blanket covered your head entirely.

“Hey-” Your complaint was cut short when Kylo pulled you over, one arm wrapped firmly but comfortably around your waist.

Your cheek was right up against his chest, and you were thankful that the blanket was covering your head because you were blushing like crazy. With his other hand, Kylo lifted the blanket and peered down at you.

“You were saying?” He grinned.

“Nothing…” you mumbled into his chest, trying your best to seem annoyed but goddamnit you were comfortable.

With your head resting on his chest you could hear his heartbeat, and much to your surprise it was beating rather rapidly. You took into account that maybe the almighty master of the Knights of Ren was nervous and now it was your turn make him blush.

With a newfound confidence you leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, making him snap his eyes open and stare at you. As you had predicted he turned all sorts of pink and couldn’t even string together two syllables like he’d forgotten how to speak entirely. So instead of speaking he leaned down and took it a step further by pressing his lips to yours. It was so quick you could barely call it a kiss, more like a quick brush of the lips, but it was enough to send a swarm of butterflies right to your stomach.

Kylo became tense after thinking through what he’d just done, desperately wanting to stab himself in the face with his own lightsaber. In his mind, he thought he’d just fucked everything up beyond repair. Surely that little peck you gave him before was nothing but a completely platonic goodnight kiss. When you moved away from him he was certain you were going to tell him to go back to his quarters and never speak to you again.

“What kind of a kiss was that?” Kylo furrowed his brows at your question.

“Wha-mph” you cut off his sentence when you kissed him with much more passion that you did before.

When he registered what was happening he sat up, breaking the kiss but only for a second before his lips were on yours once again. Your hands quickly found their way to his black locks and his hands brushed gently over your hips, his cold slender fingers giving you goosebumps. When you tugged slightly on his hair a low moany sound emitted from his throat at the pleasant sensation and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even further. Kylo’s large hands moved from your hips to your butt and he lifted you into his lap, your legs instinctively wrapping around his torso.

It was finally happening - he’d been wishing he was in this situation with you for a long time, and it was actually happening. Your hand slipped under his shirt and he shivered at the feeing of your soft fingers on his skin. He leaned into your touch, and the two of you went to roll over when-

“Shit!”

The two of you had rolled a bit too close to the edge of the bed and the steamy make out session was interrupted by you toppling after Kylo to the floor.

“Ow..” Kylo groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

You rolled off him, and for a moment the two of you just laid there staring at each other before you broke out in a fit of giggles. Kylo’s deep laughter followed - something that was rarely heard.

The laughter died down and Kylo stood up, pulling you with him. You laid back down on the bed, Kylo’s arms wrapped around you once again. You smiled and looked up at Kylo, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

“I love you.” You stated simply.

“I know. I love you too.”


	2. Imagine: Kylo having a nightmare

**Pairing: **Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 485

**Warnings:** Lil bit of angst??

**Characters:** Kylo Ren; Reader (Y/N).

**A/N: **AHHH ok I accidentally deleted the request I got somehow (trust me to fuck that up) so I apologise to the anon who sent it but this is the request (it might not be verbatim):

**Request:** _Inspired by your post about kylo sleeping with reader, could you do an imagine where Kylo wakes up from nightmare in tears? Thanks x_

It was well into the night when you awoke. Usually you would wake up at such hours in need of a glass of water or to answer mother nature’s call, but there were nights where it was Kylo who was the one that had brought you out of your deep slumber. Not intentionally, of course - he wouldn’t ever want to wake you up for something trivial - but it’s hard to stay soundly sleeping when the person next to you is a sweating, mumbling mess.

“Kylo, wake up.” You spoke with a soft voice and gently shook Kylo, by wanting to further distress him by yelling at him to come out of the nightmare.

After a few moments of repeating your words, his eyes snapped open and upon adjusting to the dim lighting in the room saw you leaning over him with concern.

“It’s okay, it was just a dream.” You brushed back the stray locks of hair sticking to his forehead, your heart nearly breaking when you noticed his eyes were watering.

You didn’t know what his nightmares were about because he didn’t like to discuss them, which was understandable. All you knew was that they were always fairly similar (but never exactly alike), and his legs were always stuck in place, so all he could do was watch what was happening and have no power to stop it. Whenever you would wake Kylo up during a nightmare he would just become more clingy than usual for the rest of the night (which you didn’t really mind) but you’d never seen him teary eyed upon coming out of it; this one must have been particularly terrible.

Even though he didn’t like to delve into much detail about the dreams themselves, he had confided in you about how much easier it got to handle them when he had you there when he woke up. Before you came along, he would wake up and half the time he wouldn’t know if he was still dreaming or not. Being alone made it almost impossible to fall asleep again.

As expected Kylo didn’t say anything, and he didn’t need to. You knew that what he needed right now wasn’t long reassuring speeches or intense counselling about the dream, he just needed you to hold him for a while.

Kylo placed his head in your lap and gripped the fabric of your shirt, still breathing heavily. He closed his eyes when you began running your fingers through his hair and hummed slightly at the familiar and comforting feeling. With no one else in the galaxy would he be able to let his guard down this much and express such raw emotion - and no one else would he trust enough to let see him in this vulnerable a state. Kylo felt weak and helpless, but such a simple action as gliding your fingers through his hair made him feel whole again.


	3. Imagine: seeing Kylo/Ben for the first time since he turned

**Pairing:** Kylo Ren x reader

**Word Count:** 2128

**Warnings:** Angst, 1 curse word.

**Characters:** Kylo Ren; Reader (Y/N); Poe Dameron (briefly)

**A/N:** I combined two requests I got because I wrote them both and found that they ended up pretty similar.

> **\+ Request:** _hi! i love your writing :=) may i request kylo seeing reader for the first time after sparing her during the jedi slaughtering (basically when he killed his peers at the jedi academy if that wasnt clear) thank you!_
> 
> **\+ Request:** _hey could you write one kinda how ben/kylo had the force connection with rey but instead with the reader and he ends up finding her and its a forbidden love story with some fluff at the end please! Thanks i love your writing!_

You could still remember the last time you were face to face with Kylo Ren - though at that time he went by the name Ben Solo. Now, years later, you can still recall the night in vivid detail. You can remember being awoken by the sounds of chaos, you remember walking outside to see the temple mostly destroyed, you can remember standing a mere 3 or so feet from a very distraught Ben Solo and you can very clearly remember how he asked you - no, _begged_ you to come with him. Ben had been your best friend ever since you were young, but some time during your early teenage years a sort of unspoken mutual longing for the friendship to develop into something more arose. Of course, nothing ever did develop. You were both being trained by Luke, and romantic relationships weren’t allowed. Even if you both were to try and sneak around, it wouldn’t work - not when Luke kept such a close eye on his nephew. A part of you that night considered his offer, but you quickly reminded yourself of what Ben was asking you to do; turn to the dark. That was something you would never be able to do - not even for Ben Solo. What still haunts you the most from this memory is the hurt and disappointed look in his eyes, and you still can’t bring yourself to think about how you were the reason he felt that way.

* * *

“Y/N!” Your head snapped up when you heard your name being called by your good friend, Poe Dameron.

“Leia isn’t happy.” You embraced Poe, thankful that he’d returned and wasn’t blown to pieces.

“But we took out a dreadnought!” Poe spoke enthusiastically. A series of beeps followed Poe’s words and BB-8 rolled over, bumping your leg as a kind of greeting.

“I’m happy to see you too, buddy.” The droid beeped happily as you leaned down and rubbed his metal head. When you stood to your full height you noticed Leia glaring at Poe.

“You should probably go talk to her, smooth things over.” Poe sighed but nodded in agreement.

“Wish me luck.” He mumbled as he walked over to Leia, BB-8 following closely behind him.

You headed off in the direction of your room, greeting a few people in the halls as they passed by. At some point during the journey to your room you began to feel a bubbling in the pit of your stomach, a kind of tugging sensation. It wasn’t painful, but it definitely encouraged you to walk at a faster pace, just incase you were about to be sick. When you got to your room you sat on your bed and took deep breaths, and eventually the feeling began to die down. With a tired sigh you unclipped your lightsaber from your belt and placed it on the nightstand, moving to lie down. You had a busy life in the Resistance and would often find yourself exhausted the minute you sat down on your moderately comfortable bed. For a few minutes you were able to close your eyes, and you were on the verge of sleep when you got that feeling again. You opened your eyes and nearly had a heart attack when in your peripheral vision you saw a dark figure. Instinctively, you held out your hand and your lightsaber flew into your palm. The green blade was ignited within seconds, emitting a low humming sound. When you actually looked at who was in your room, your body went stiff.

“Ben?” You faltered, and the hand that was holding your lightsaber lowered slightly. For a moment, there was a flicker of hope. You thought that maybe he had left the First Order, you thought that he’d finally come back to you after all this time. But that hope was quickly diminished when you realised that he was just as confused as you were.

“Kylo. My name is Kylo.” Ben didn’t even look at you in the eye as he spoke, almost as if he were too afraid to.

You retracted the blade of your lightsaber, but kept it gripped firmly in your hand just incase.

“What are you doing, Ben?” He lifted his head to finally meet your gaze and this time he didn’t correct you when you called him Ben.

“I’m not doing this. Clearly, neither are you. This is something else.” You got butterflies from hearing his deep voice, but tried to shake the feeling.

Ben looked behind him and then around the room before looking back to you, “can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours - just you.”

You shook your head no in response, trying not to let any tears spill. Whether they were happy or sad tears, you didn’t know; perhaps they were a bit of both. This was the first time you’d seen him in a very long time. Well, you’d seen him other times since the night at the temple, but always from afar, and he was always wearing that mask. But now he was right in front of you, and despite a few minor changes in his appearance - longer hair, a scar running across his right eye, a more muscular build and dark circles under his eyes - he was still the same, he was still Ben.

“Are you going to say anything?” Ben spoke in a surprisingly soft voice.

To be honest, you didn’t know _what_ to say. You weren’t expecting someone to show up in your room whilst you were trying to take a nap and you certainly didn’t expect that someone to be him. Ben seemed to know what you were thinking without having to probe your mind.

“I think about you a lot. I know you hate me, but I miss you.” Ben spoke sadly, his eyes watering slightly. You were angry that he destroyed the temple, angry that he left, and angry that he’d turned - but as pissed off as you were at Ben, you would be lying if you said you didn’t miss him too.

“I could never hate you.” You admitted, smiling sadly.

“Then join me.” Ben’s demeanour suddenly became a lot more hopeful and he with a few strides of his long legs he was within arms reach.

“We won’t have Skywalker constantly trying to keep us apart; we can finally be together.” Ben spoke quickly, trying to get everything out before the force decided to disconnect the two of you again.

He looked at you hopefully and you found yourself conflicted and torn again. You didn’t think you could bare to disappoint him again but you couldn’t just leave the Resistance and go to the First Order. Ben slowly began to lessen the distance between you, and you had to tilt your head upward slightly to look at him.

“Please, Y/N. I love you - I always have.” You could tell he was being sincere. He had no ulterior motive, and he wasn’t lying; you would be able to tell in an instant if he was. If he’d said that a long time ago you would have been beaming with joy. You probably would have done something cheesy like dramatically jump into his arms or start kissing him, but in this situation it just made it harder for you to say no to him.

“Ben, it didn’t work out when we were training at the temple and it’s not going to work out now - we’re on opposing sides!” Ben chose to ignore your words, no matter how true they were.

“You love me too, I know you do.” Ben pointed out.

You opened your mouth to speak, ready to deny his statement, but he was right - you did love him, more than anything - and that’s what made this whole situation so complicated and difficult.

* * *

Ben’s towering form stood before you, his hands clenched tightly. His expression was somber as you were held in place on your knees by Snoke through means of the force. Snoke was saying something, but quite frankly you didn’t really give a shit about what he had to say and just blocked it out, focusing your attention on Ben. He didn’t seem to be paying too much attention to the Supreme Leader’s words either.

You were currently in this predicament because you had finally decided to go to the First Order. Not to join them, but to see if there was any way you could get Ben back. And now here you were, kneeling before your best friend who had just been instructed to kill you. You didn’t know if he was going to do it or not. The lightsaber he currently held in a tight grip was enough to make you uneasy, but when you looked into his eyes you couldn’t bring yourself to think he would be able to actually go through with it. That’s when you noticed his other hand moving discretely behind his back. Ben flicked his hand and not a second later you heard a loud gasp from behind you and you were immediately released from the invisible hold you were stuck in. When you turned around you saw that your lightsaber (which had been rather rudely stolen from your belt by Snoke not long before) had pierced the Supreme Leader right through his middle. You quickly lifted up your hand and the lightsaber - still activated - flew over to you, subsequently severing Snoke in two pieces in a rather gruesome fashion. At least you knew he was definitely dead.

You rose to your feet and shared a glance with Ben before turning around to deal with the Praetorian guards coming your way. The guards were ruthless and weren’t holding anything back, but you put up just as hard a fight. Back at the temple many of the other padawans would assume that you were a bit of a fairy princess - you were one of few girls there, and you always tried to resolve conflict with a more peaceful approach before resorting to physical combat (which is why you wielded a green lightsaber) - but Ben and Luke both knew you were very far from it.

You and Ben moved together in such a way that made it seem like you’d been rehearsing. It must have been all that training and sparring you did together, but it seemed to go beyond that. It was like you were connected, you could both anticipate each others’ every move and knew exactly where you’d need to step in to help the other. You winced as one of the guards managed to graze you with their weapon on your thigh. The fresh gash burned like hell but it wasn’t deep enough to do any real damage or slow you down significantly. Most of the guards were down and you scanned the large throne room for Ben, who was struggling with the last guard left.

“Ben!” Ben turned his head as far as he could in the guards hold and caught your lightsaber which you had just tossed in his direction. The green blade ignited and then deactivated in a quick motion, and the guard fell limp to the floor. Ben walked over to you, handing you back your lightsaber.

“So, what now?” You asked, almost dreading his answer. Ben’s shoulders slumped.

“I want to be with you, Y/N. I don’t know what I’m going to have to do to make that happen but I want it to work.”

“Come back with me. You can leave this place, come back to your mother - she misses you. I need you.” You said bluntly, hoping that you could get through to Ben. He seemed like he was very heavily considering it, but there was still an air of uncertainty and even a slight bit of fear.

“I know I’m not welcome back there.” He muttered, furrowing his brows.

“They’ll have to deal with it. Please, Ben. I don’t want to have to knock you out and take you against your will.” You joked, earning an amused scoff from Ben. You smirked to yourself as you thought of one last way to try and convince him to come back with you. You gently took his face in your hands and stood up on your toes to press a soft kiss to Ben’s slightly chapped lips. He responded almost immediately, leaning down to your height and placing his large hands on your waist. You moved your hands to the back of his head and tangled your fingers in his slightly messed up hair. After a little while Ben mumbled something against your lips that you didn’t quite understand. Reluctantly, you pulled away.

“What?”

“I said…okay. I’ll come back with you.” Ben smiled softly and stroked your cheek gently with his thumb.


	4. Imagine: Kylo comforting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Can I request an imagine where the reader finds out her parents are getting a divorce and Kylo helps her through it? Thanks!❤

**Word Count:** 950

**Warnings:** N/A

****Your heart sunk as you read the message on your holopad. It was from your mum - she was telling you that her and your dad were getting a divorce.

It’s hard enough being so far away from your family because of your job at the First Order, but now you can’t even talk to them about this major and abrupt change in person. You couldn’t even check in on your siblings. They were both younger than you - how were they going to deal with this when you’re already crushed by the news? Were they going to live with your mum, or your dad?

Another notification appeared on your holopad. When you opened it up you saw it was from Kylo asking if you wanted to join him - in other words, he was making a booty call, and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time. You assumed it was purely a physical thing for him. After all, a guy like that probably isn’t looking for a relationship beyond the occasional hook up. But, you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t like to think every now and again about the possibility of something on a more emotional level happening.

Sniffling, you quickly typed back a reply with some excuse about not feeling well (which wasn’t a complete lie). Kylo didn’t reply after that, so you got changed out of your work uniform into some comfy clothes and curled into the comfort your bed provided you.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since you’d hidden yourself away under your blanket when someone knocked on your door. Groaning heavily, and probably a bit dramatically, you ripped the covers off yourself and went to see who was bothering you. When you pressed the button to open your door, you weren’t expecting to see Kylo standing in the doorway. He was stoic as always, not giving anything away with his usual gloomy expression. Kylo had stopped wearing his mask not too long ago, but that didn’t make him any more readable.

“Hello.” You greeted him, although the way you said it made it sound as if it were a question - it’s often that he would visit your room, it was often the other way around.

As Kylo stared down at your significantly smaller self, you couldn’t help but grow slightly self conscious as you remembered that your eyes were probably red from crying. Looking away from him shyly, you stood to the side to let him in. He hadn’t spoken a word and he remained silent when he entered your small living space. You closed the door and tried to subtly wipe the tear stains from your cheeks before facing Kylo again.

“You said you weren’t feeling well.” Kylo’s deep voice caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach, just like it always did.

When you didn’t respond, Kylo grew slightly concerned.

“Are you sick?” Kylo took a step closer to you and furrowed his eyebrows. You shook your head and sighed, not sure whether you should confide in him or not.

“I just…got a message from home, that’s all.” Your vague answer just left Kylo more confused and worried. When you sat down on the sofa Kylo hesitantly took the spot next to and stared at you, waiting for a more specific response.

You quickly realised that Kylo wasn’t going anywhere until you told him what was plaguing your mind.

“My parents are getting divorced.” You shrugged and tried to seem unbothered by the statement, you were already embarrassed with Kylo seeing you in such an emotionally vulnerable state.

Kylo’s posture changed slightly and he cleared his throat, “wow…sorry about that…must be hard.” _(A/N: totally just stole a line from the Matt the Radar Technician skit no regrets)_.

Kylo felt pretty awkward at this point. If it wasn’t obvious, he’s not always great at handling people in a sensitive manner, especially not women. That’s he’s been sleeping with. And are also crying.

After saying it out loud you found yourself unable to stop the tears from flowing. You desperately tried to wipe your tears away but each time you’d wipe one off another would come out.

“Sorry, I know it’s stupid to cry over it.”

Kylo felt bad - he didn’t like seeing you so upset - but he couldn’t really understand your feelings. It’s not that he didn’t care, he just couldn’t relate to it. Obviously Kylo doesn’t see either of his parents anymore…but when he was younger, his parents didn’t really have problems. There was a lot of Leia scolding Han and Han ‘forgetting’ to do house chores but nothing big. And then they shipped him of to Luke, so Kylo wasn’t sure what he should or could say to console you. So, Kylo decided it would be better if he didn’t say anything at all.

You let out a small yelp of surprise when you felt yourself being hauled across the sofa and onto Kylo’s lap. Your cheeks turned red and you went completely rigid. You’d been on Kylo’s lap many times while - well…y'know…but this time was very different.

Kylo internally cringed, half expecting you to pull away from his hold, but after the initial shock died down you slowly relaxed and got comfortable. Kylo’s frame was enormous and warmth radiated off of his body like a heater, so with your head resting on his firm chest and his muscular arms wrapped around your torso, you felt as if you were being hugged by a massive teddy bear. You weren’t expecting that from Kylo, and he even surprised himself a little. You smiled softly to yourself and nestled into Kylo’s side, silently thanking him


	5. Imagine: taking care of a sick Kylo

**Pairing:** Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 1367

**Request:** _Can I request asn imagine where Kylo has the flu or something but just totally refuses to admit that he’s sick and the reader is just like jfc boo GET BACK IN BED_

Kylo wasn’t one to sleep long hours. He pretty much always went to sleep late and when you woke up in the mornings, he was usually already gone (although he always gives you a kiss on the cheek before leaving). So when you woke up and Kylo was still fast asleep, it was fairly unusual. At first you thought you must’ve just woken up early, but you quickly noticed the beads of sweat on Kylo’s warm skin and his paler-than-usual complexion. When you placed your palm on his forehead you were surprised at how warm he was and immediately ran to get the thermometer from the bathroom cupboards. Trying to stick the thermometer in his mouth while he was asleep was no easy feat, but luckily his mouth was slightly open, little snores escaping. The thermometer beeped and Kylo stirred, mumbling and opening his eyes when he felt the thermometer in his mouth. In a sleepy daze he instinctively whacked the object out of his mouth, sending it flying to the other side of the room.

“Ugh.” Kylo groaned and laid back down on the pillow with a pained expression on his face.

Climbing over Kylo’s torso and off the bed, you padded over to the thermometer. You gasped slightly when you saw that Kylo’s temperature was a lot higher than it should be.

“Okay, you’re staying in bed today.” You walked back to the bed and showed Kylo the temperature. His eyebrows furrowed but he quickly dismissed the numbers with a shake of his head.

“I’m not sick.” Kylo began to sit up only to have you gently grab his broad shoulders and push him back down.

“Oh yes, you are.” Kylo sighed as you left the room and rubbed his stuffy nose.

In the kitchen, you filled the kettle and turned it on before grabbing the metal tin of tea bags. There was tea aboard the ship, but it was flavourless and bland and really just not that nice - but you had your little stash that Kylo got you as a gift from another planet.

Halfway through making the tea, Kylo quietly came out of the bedroom fully dressed. He was trying to be sneaky as he headed for the door and since your back was turned, you hadn’t actually noticed him, but his sickness has made it hard for him to be stealthy.

“Achoo!” Kylo froze as he sneezed loudly and you jumped, almost dropping the tea.

“Kylo! What are you doing?” You walked up to Kylo with the hot tea in your hand.

“Going to work…” Kylo avoided your gaze. You were like a stern mother, scolding him for getting out of bed.

“Kylo, you’re really sick. Look how pale you are!” Kylo caught his reflection in a mirror, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. You were right - he wasn’t looking great, and he certainly didn’t feel great although he had such a hard time admitting it.

“Really Y/N, I’m fin-” Kylo was cut off by another sneeze. You gave him a knowing look and he finally caved, reluctantly dragging his tired body back to the bedroom. Kylo kicked off his shoes and the many layers of clothing and laid back down on the bed. His face was knotted up in a grumpy expression - he didn’t like feeling weak. You sat next to him on the bed and put the tea on the nightstand.

“Promise me that when I leave you will _stay in bed_.” Kylo huffed quietly. Strands of hair were sticking to his forward, so you gently brushed them back and began combing through his locks with your fingers. Kylo closed his eyes and made a sound not unlike the purr of a cat and you grinned softly - any time you’d start playing with his hair or massaging his scalp he’d turn to butter. Okay, maybe he didn’t like feeling weak, but this wasn’t so bad. Whenever he used to get sick he’d either have to ignore it and carry on or take care of himself, so having you be so nurturing was nice.

“You don’t have to go.” Kylo opened his eyes and sat up slightly, enough so that you were eye level.

“Yes I do, I have to work. I need to get ready soon-” Kylo tilted his head upward and pressed his lips to yours, making you forget whatever it was that you were saying. As the lip-lock began to grow more passionate you found yourself tilting your head ever so slightly. The hand you had in Kylo’s dark mane began to tug slightly, which made him groan and eagerly trace your lips with his tongue. As always was with Kylo, it was amazing. It felt as though butterflies were having a rave in your stomach and you began to feel hot, but then you remembered he was sick. Reluctantly you pulled away, making him frown at the sudden loss of contact.

“You’re gonna make me sick.” If it was just a cold you may have just continued snogging him, but whatever Kylo had didn’t look very fun.

“Oh no, what’s that Y/N? You’re sick? I guess I’ll just have to…” Kylo leaned over to the nightstand, careful not to knock the tea, and grabbed your datapad.

“Dear Hux. It’s Y/N. I am not feeling well so I am staying in with my amazing boyfriend Kylo Ren. He has an 8 pack and he is SOOOOO shredded. I am going to make out him alllllll day.” Kylo read out as he typed a message to your boss. Of course, he wasn’t going to _actually_ send it but you grabbed the datapad out of his grasp just in case.

Kylo smirked and you couldn’t help but laugh at his choice of words. Nobody would expect it, but Kylo was actually a pretty cheeky and funny guy. When it was just the two of you he was always making you smile and laugh and he always felt a sense of pride when he managed to do that.

“I’m going to work now.” You were speaking to Kylo but you were more telling yourself that you had to go to work. If not, you probably _would_ do what Kylo wrote in the message.

Getting ready didn’t take a lot of time, so you were at your station just on time. When you got there you sat at your desk and began setting up for the day.

About 10 minutes into the work day you heard footsteps approaching you and you looked up to see General Hux looking at you in confusion.

“Good morning, sir.” You stood from your chair and addressed your boss.

“Y/L/N, I didn’t expect you to be in today.”

“Sir?” Hux smirked and lifted his datapad.

“I thought you were going to be…how did you put it - making out with your shredded boyfriend all day?” If it were anyone else, Hux wouldn’t have found this funny at all and they probably would have been punished, but Hux had a bit of a soft spot for you - mostly because you always did your work efficiently and went above expectations.

Your throat went dry and you began to sweat. Your cheeks were red like the sun and you struggled to think of a way to explain this.

“I-I can explain! I uh…I…” you trailed off nervously and Hux simply turned off his datapad and let out what one might interpret as an amused sigh.

“No need, officer. I think I may have a good idea already.” The General walked off and you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

You must have accidentally hit send on the message earlier when you grabbed it from Kylo. Sitting back down, you turned on your datapad and found Kylo’s name and began to message him.

**Y/N:**

_Hux saw the message._

**Kylo:**

_Ha! That’s hilarious._

**Y/N:**

_NO IT’S NOT_

**Kylo:**

_It is a little bit_

**Y/N:**

_I’m gonna kill you when I get back_

**Kylo:**

_Uh oh_

**Y/N:**

_And if I get sick, I’m going to revive you and kill you again_

**Kylo:**

_…have a good day at work, princess_


	6. Kylo Prompt imagine #1

**Prompts: **_**3:** “ Leave me alone. ”_ and _**31:** “ I fucked up. ”_

**Pairing:** Kylo Ren x Reader  
**Word Count:** 731

* * *

Neither of them could even remember what the fight was about, or at least what started it. Y/N and Kylo would argue every now and again, as all couples do, but they always made up shortly after.  
Things had been tense around the ship for everyone but most especially for Kylo. It was understandable that he was feeling so agitated and some harsh things were said by both of them that they knew weren’t really true, but it still stung.

Kylo promptly left their shared living quarters afterwards, as he always tended to do. The man wasn’t even at the end of he same hallway when he started to feel immense guilt, but he had a little bit too much pride to go back that quickly. It was probably for the best - the both of them needed to cool off.

Y/N felt anger starting to bubble up again and decided a nice bath should get her to relax. Kylo on the other hand relaxed a little differently, and slashed angrily at the practise dummies in the training room.

—

Kylo entered the room, still breathing heavily from the intense training. When he found the place empty his first thought was that Y/N had gone somewhere else where she’d be able to avoid him for longer but he felt relieved when he saw light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

Kylo leaned on the door and waited a moment before knocking lightly on the door. After a few seconds he heard a weak reply.

“**Leave me alone**.” Y/N pulled her knees up to her chest in the bathtub and stared at the door, knowing that Kylo probably wouldn’t leave anytime soon.

Y/N heard Kylo’s sigh through the door and frowned slightly. She did feel bad after what happened earlier and wanted to see him.

“Fine…” Kylo almost didn’t hear Y/N’s quiet voice but smiled and opened the door. In a matter of moments Kylo had undressed and slid into the bath, and Y/N leaned against his chest.

“**I fucked up**.” Kylo mumbled into Y/N’s damp hair.

“Yeah, but I did too…I’m sorry.”

Kylo didn’t reply with words, but the multiple kisses he pressed along Y/N’s shoulder were a clear enough apology.  
Y/N turned slightly and saw bits of Kylo’s hair stuck to his forehead and neck by a layer of sweat.  
She grabbed the small cup on the side of the tub and poured water over Kylo’s head, making him look like a drenched puppy.  
Kylo shook his head to get the hair out of his face and Y/N lifted her hands to stop him from spraying her.

“You’re in the bath, you’re already wet!” Kylo chuckled.

“Yeah but you just flicked sweaty hair water on me.” Y/N squirted a decent amount of shampoo onto her palm and began rubbing it through his hair. Kylo could obviously do it himself but she knew that he liked it when she did it.

“You’re getting shampoo in my eyes.” Kylo complained and tried to rub the shampoo out of his now irritated eyes.

“Then close your eyes, you doofus.” Y/N grinned and continued to lather up the shampoo.  
Kylo then felt that she’d stopped scrubbing and started doing something else.

“Are you giving me a Mohawk?” The sheepish smile on her face was proof enough.

“…yes. But it’s really hard, your hair is so thick that it just keeps flopping over.” Eventually Y/N gave up on the hairdo and rinsed out the shampoo. Kylo moved the hair out of his eyes and rested his hand on her thigh, looking at her more seriously.

“I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?”

“I already did. I’m sorry too.” Y/N placed her hand over Kylo’s that was resting on her leg. The two simultaneously began to lean in for a kiss but after about 5 seconds they pulled away from each other with disgusted expressions.

“Was I that bad?” Kylo joked, trying to get the taste of shampoo out of his mouth. Some of the suds from Kylo’s hair had somehow ended up on their lips during the kiss and it didn’t taste great.

“For sure, I’d rather kiss Hux!” Y/N chuckled at the thought but Kylo frowned.

“Kylo, honey, I’m kidding.”

“I know, I know…it’s just unpleasant to think about.”


	7. Kylo Prompt Imagine #2

**Prompt:** _**4: **“I don’t love you anymore”._

**Pairing:** Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 786

**Warnings:** My weak ass attempt at angst.

**Notes: **This is set during TLJ, not long after Kylo killed Snoke and became Supreme Leader.

* * *

Y/N’s heart came to a complete stop. She was so happy to see Kylo after another long day but the grim expression on his face indicated that he wasn’t so happy. Y/N desperately looked for any sign that he was making some kind of joke and tried to truly believe that it was just Kylo’s odd sense of humour, but his face was emotionless as he spoke the gut wrenching words.

“I don’t love you anymore.” …just like that? After all they’d been through as both friends and lovers, this is how he’s dumping her - out of the blue and with no emotion whatsoever. Just last night the two were happily laying side by side and whispering sweet nothings to each other, and now this? It didn’t make any sense at all.

“What the hell does that mean?” Y/N’s words were spoken rather harshly but her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I don’t love you anymore.” Kylo repeated himself simply, almost as if the words didn’t affect him at all. Y/N had no idea where all of this was coming from, and the fact that Kylo dared to say that with a careless shrug of his shoulders just made her chest squeeze tighter to the point it felt like it might break. She looked at him incredulously, silently demanding an explanation.

“I am the Supreme Leader now. Now that I have power, you are of no use nor importance to me anymore.” Kylo’s deep voice usually comforted Y/N, but right now every syllable he spoke was light a stab right to the chest.

Kylo had always assured Y/N throughout their relationship that her being a princess of and heir to a very rich and powerful planet had nothing to do with his love for her, and that he really didn’t even think about it when they got together. However this new revelation about his true intentions just proved Y/N’s mother right - he was using her. Y/N left her planet so she could be with Kylo, much to the dismay of both of her parents who had desperately tried to talk some sense into their only daughter. When Y/N left, she left behind unresolved tension between her and her parents. She was so sure that Kylo felt he same way that she did, and that her parents were completely wrong, but now she realises that they were completely and utterly right.

“I would expect you to be returning to your home planet. There is a ship ready to leave at your leisure to take you home.” He was making her leave now? The First Order was her home, and had been ever since they got together. Y/N had made friends, she’d settled in well and she had started a life there. The only place she had to return to was her home planet, where she wouldn’t feel entirely welcomed with warm, loving arms by her parents. Y/N stood there trying to say something, but not a single word came to mind; she was quite literally speechless.

Kylo gave her no goodbye other than a simple nod of his head and he promptly left their shared quarters, leaving her alone again.  
He wasn’t even five steps away from the closed door when Y/N’s muffled sobs filled his ears. For a moment he stopped and thought about turning back and holding her in his arms, telling her over and over that he didn’t mean a word of it. That’s what he wanted desperately to do, and he had to fight with every single muscle in his body not to do just that. The pain that she was feeling, Kylo felt double. It wasn’t safe for Y/N at the First Order, not anymore. Yes, Kylo had moved up in the ranks significantly, but that didn’t mean he could guarantee her safety. Too many people were after him and Y/N being close to him made her a target, so the safest place Kylo could think of was her old home, far away from him and out of harms way. He knew that if he told Y/N it wasn’t safe, she would tell him that she didn’t care and she wouldn’t be going anywhere. So to make her leave, he had to break her heart.

Letting Y/N go was one of the hardest things Kylo had ever had to do. All he had lost had dug a gaping hole in his heart and made him feel empty, but Y/N was the one who always kept him going. With this fresh and major loss, Kylo didn’t know what he was going to do with himself.


	8. Imagine: Kylo thinking you’re interested in Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write an imagine where the reader is actually really good friends with Hux and Kylo likes the reader but thinks she likes Hux ((so he’s jealous)) but in reality the reader has a huge crush on Kylo. Thank you! :D

**Pairings:** Best Friend! Hux x Reader; Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 1688

**A/N**: Okay so I actually wrote this in the canon universe first but I kind of liked the modern AU better, hope you don’t mind!

–

The second Y/N entered the café she could feel the bitter cold from outside melt away. Her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink from the harsh winter weather and lips just slightly chapped.

The place was more busy than usual, filled mostly with people desperate to escape to cold but there were a few regulars dotted here and there, most notably Y/N’s ginger-haired bestie. Y/N didn’t have to look for him to know where he was sitting - of course, he was at their usual spot where they’d grab a hot drink after a long day to catch up and bitch about people they didn’t like. When she sat across from Armitage at the booth in the far corner she smiled upon seeing that he’d already ordered her favourite drink, which was sitting untouched and still piping hot.

Armitage turned off his phone and placed it on the table, turning his attention to his friend, “hey Y/N.”

Y/N shrugged off the heavy coat, leaving her in her dark green woollen sweater.

“What’s up with you?” It didn’t take long for Y/N to notice that Armitage was upset about something.

He sighed and leaned back into the booth, dramatically rolling his eyes.

“Fucking Michael.” His accented voice clipped moodily, making Y/N frown. Michael was his boyfriend but with Michael being so hotheaded and Hux being so stubborn the two had a lot of arguments.

“Did you guys have a fight or something?” Y/N took a sip of her drink, careful not to burn her tongue.

“Yeah. It wasn’t even about anything that big, but he can be a real bitch sometimes.” Armitage leaned on his palm and smiled weakly at Y/N.

“I’m sorry…” Y/N took Hux’s hand and squeezed it gently in an effort to console him. At the same time the small chime of a bell could be heard as the door of the café was opened. Hux, who was facing the door, noticed an all too familiar brooding gentleman walk in with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Y/N!” Hux whisper-shouted at Y/N and subtly gestured with his eyes at Kylo.

“What?” Y/N asked as she turned around. Kylo stood at the counter and Y/N recognised the back of his head immediately - hell, she spent most of her time staring at that gorgeous hair. Kylo looked around and took in the interior of the rather rustic and cosy café, and ended up making eye contact with Y/N for a short moment before she whipped around and faced Armitage again, feeling embarrassed that she’d been caught.

“Oh god. Did he see me? I think we made eye contact but I’m not sure. Is he looking over?” Armitage smirked at Y/N’s rambling and saw Kylo glance back over at the pair again before turning away again, trying to act as if he totally was not staring.

An unpleasant feeling arose in his chest when he noticed her hand, which was still holding Hux’s across the table.

“Yes, he’s looking over.” Armitage confirmed and chuckled at Y/N’s ridiculously huge crush. Y/N risked a glance over her shoulder and blushed when she saw that he was indeed looking over. The barista handed Kylo his drink and he pulled out some change to pay.

“Oh no, he’s leaving.” Hux said in a teasing tone and Y/N snapped her head in his direction.

“Armitage Hux, don’t you dare-”

“Hey Kylo!” Kylo turned to see Hux waving him over.

“I hate you so, so much.” Y/N muttered as Kylo began to walk over to the table, but Hux only winked at her.

“Hi guys.” Kylo’s deep voice made Y/N’s stomach erupt with butterflies and she nervously smiled at him.

“Hi Kylo.” She spoke softly and waved at him.

“Wanna join us?” Hux asked and gestured to the spot next to Y/N.

“Uh…yeah, okay.” Y/N slid along the booth and Kylo sat down next to her, feeling cramped in the booth because of his height and large frame.

“I hope I’m not ruining your date.” Kylo’s expression was neutral but the way he said “date” sufficiently displayed his jealousy, which was obvious to Hux but not so much to Y/N.

“Oh, of course not. And it isn’t a date, we just hang out here a lot and I complain about my boyfriend until Y/N’s ears bleed.” Hux chuckled and Kylo perked up slightly.

Hux is gay? Well, now that Kylo thought about it, it did make a lot of sense…

Hux looked at his phone and pretended to read a message before quickly finishing his drink and putting his coat on, “sorry guys, I gotta go.”

“You’re leaving already?” Y/N frowned.

“Yep, got a message from Michael. The dog destroyed his favourite pair of oxfords and he’s pretty upset. Bye!” Hux left hurriedly and by the time Y/N picked up on his lie he was almost out the door.

“Wait…you don’t have a dog!” The door closed behind Hux’s retreating figure and Y/N sighed and slumped back into her seat. She was stuck in between the wall and Kylo and blushed slightly at the closeness.

Kylo was internally flicking between fight or flight - part of him wanted to stay and have a real conversation with Y/N for once and hopefully ask her out, but the less confident part of himself was telling him to make up an excuse and run before he could fuck things up entirely. He took one look at her and started to lean more toward the latter. She may not be with Hux after all, but in Kylo’s mind that by no means gives him any better of a chance with Y/N. Kylo thought of himself as too emotional, too hotheaded and too unattractive to be with someone like Y/N.

But before Kylo could say goodbye and save himself the embarrassment of being rejected, Y/N spoke up.

“Uhm, so…Armitage and I were going to go catch a movie but since he’s just ditched me…do you wanna - I mean you don’t have to if you’re busy - but would you like to join me?” Y/N fumbled slightly over her words and her heart was beating at an incredible pace.

Kylo gulped and stared at Y/N incredulously. He didn’t want to get too excited but it sounded like Y/N was asking him on a date.

‘Carpe diem, Kylo. Carpe diem.’ Kylo thought in his head and grinned at her.

“I’d love to.”

—

“Oh my god that was terrible!” Y/N wheezed, having laughed so hard that it was getting hard to breathe.

A wide grin was plastered on Kylo’s face he left the movie theatre with Y/N, her arm entwined with his. The movie was bad - really, really bad - it was supposed to be a horror movie but the plot was ridiculous, the acting was way over the top and and special effects was horrendous, which made for a rather hilarious 90 minutes. Y/N and Kylo laughed the whole time, being told to be quiet by a grumpy patron a few times. At first they really did try to be quiet but at a certain point it was too much.

Over the course of the movie, Kylo had gained a bit of confidence. There was a lot of arm touching and it could be brushed off as ‘friendly’ but there was a certain look in your eye that indicated otherwise, as Kylo hoped to God he was reading it correctly.

Y/N lived just a few blocks away from the movie theatre so Kylo, ever the gentleman, offered to walk her home. They talked the whole way back and Y/N found herself feeling disappointed when she got home because the night was over.

“We’ll have to do this again some time.” Y/N sighed happily and smiled up at Kylo.

“I’m sure there will be plenty more awful movies to watch.” Kylo grinned and Y/N chuckled softly.

“So…” Kylo trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck unsure of what else to say.

Y/N smirked at his painfully obvious (but endearing) awkwardness and decided to do something bold. She leaned up on her tiptoes - because Kylo was insanely tall - and pressed a chaste kiss to Kylo’s lips. After a few short seconds she pulled away and Kylo blinked in surprise.

“Goodnight Ky-” Kylo leaned down and kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate. His hand moved to the back of her neck, fingers gently tangled in her hair. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Kylo’s other hand squeezed her waist gently. The whole thing was a bit of a mess - tongue and lips all over the place, but it was a mess in a good way.

When Kylo pulled away, it was Y/N’s turn to be surprised. Not only was she not expecting him to kiss her again, but she didn’t expect it to be that…intense.

“Goodnight.” Kylo quickly pecked her on the lips one last time before disappearing and leaving Y/N in a daze outside her apartment door.

After snapping out of it, Y/N unlocked her apartment and walked in with a huge grin on her face only to jump slightly in fright.

“Jesus Hux, how the hell did you get into m apartment?” Hux, who was watching TV, turned to look at Y/N and shrugged.

“I got a copy of your key made ages ago. Soooo, how did it go?” He began to smirk and Y/N plopped down on the couch next to him, grabbing the small tub of icecream from Hux.

“How dare you come into my house and eat MY ice cream.” Y/N jokingly huffed in exasperation, digging the spoon into the half eaten frozen dessert.

“I’ll get you more ice cream, now answer the question!”

Y/N ate a spoonful extremely slowly and smirked at Hux, knowing that this was torture for him.

“Oh my god woman, you’re killing me! Did you make out?” His grabbed the spoon from Y/N, desperate for details.

“…lil bit.” Y/N grinned.

Hux gasped and began to grin.

“What do you say to your best friend in the whole world for ditching you?”

“Thank you, Armitage.”


	9. Kylo Prompt Imagine #3

**Prompts:** _ #1. Give me a chance; #59. You own my heart; #129. Don’t fuck this up._

**Pairing:** _ Kylo Ren x reader_

**Word Count:** _ 1,797_

**Notes:** _ Y/N/N = your nickname. I changed prompt #129 but its relatively the same._

**Tags:** _ Teensy smidge of angst; floof; sappy Kylo._

_———_

The lights in your apartment were all out, save for the television and the moonlight peaking through the shutters which dimly illuminated the living room. Some rom-com was playing quietly on the screen, but you weren’t paying a whole lot of attention to it as your mind drifted elsewhere. The movie was reaching the climax as the protagonist dramatically declared her love for the dreamy dark-haired guy next door, and he lovingly gazed into her eyes.

“_I love you too, Madeli-”_

“Ugh.” You changed the channel and cringed at the onscreen romance; that probably wasn’t the kind of film you should be watching when you’d just had your heart broken by your own dreamy dark-haired guy, Kylo.

You had first met the aforementioned Kylo through your mutual friend Armitage, and it didn’t take long for you to develop an interest in Kylo beyond friendship. After a while you ended up hooking up but afterwards he mentioned that he wasn’t at the best time in his life for him to start anything serious, and you settled for a no-strings-attached arrangement (essentially you were friends with benefits). It started out pretty well, and then it kind of just flopped. Your best friend Rey had advised you prior to the not-relationship with Kylo that it wouldn’t work out and you’d only end up getting hurt, but unfortunately you disregarded her advice and wrongly assumed that nothing bad could happen. Well, something bad_ did_ happen - for you, at least. Just two days earlier you were at Kylo’s place and after a particularly riveting bout of sexual intercourse you’d messed up and let your damned emotions spill out in the form of a declaration of love.

Kylo didn’t say much at first as he was pretty taken aback, but then said some things that did make it painfully clear that he didn’t feel the same. While some of what he said was quite harsh, you were sure his intentions were to make sure you understood that he didn’t want anything more with you, and not necessarily to_ hurt_ you but that’s what he ended up doing anyway. You’d hastily gotten dressed and left after that and hadn’t spoken to Kylo since - which was probably a good thing because you were still too mortified to face him. You were still kicking yourself over it. After settling into a routine with Kylo you had started to believe that maybe he had some feelings there for you too, and maybe it wasn’t just about the sex, but his reaction after you’d told him you loved him quickly shut down any and all suspicions.

Rey had come over to see how you were doing a few times. She was happy to see that you hadn’t completely shut down and stopped functioning like a lot of people do after a heartbreak, but hated seeing you upset. You could tell that she was probably thinking “I told you, Y/N. I told you this would happen and you didn’t listen!” but she was a good friend and knew that telling you what you already knew wouldn’t make you feel any better - but a shit tonne of icecream and Netflix might.

Just then your phone vibrated on the coffee table and you wondered if it could be Kylo. Surely not, but the possibility made your heart hammer in your ribcage - Kylo tended to have that effect on you, even if it was just a text message.

When you saw the new text message was from Rey you let out a breath in both disappointment and relief, if that combination were even possible. Disappointed that it wasn’t Kylo, but also relieved that it wasn’t Kylo. How confusing - you wanted to see him and not at the same time.

You unlocked the screen and scanned your eyes over Rey’s most recent text.

Rey:_ Are you busy atm? I’m bored. Wanna watch some movies or something? :P_

Before your fingers could even tap the first letter of your reply, Rey messaged again.

Rey:_ K I’m coming over_

You chuckled softly and rolled your eyes at Rey’s impatience for your reply and tendency to drop in on short notice. You didn’t mind though, she was good company - especially now. Rey only lived a couple of blocks away so it wouldn’t take long for her to walk to your apartment complex.

As you went to go get some popcorn started for you and Rey, a knock sounded at the front door and you quirked an eyebrow.

_’Surely she can’t be here already…’_ you thought to yourself and you opened the door, expecting to see Rey.

“Hey, Y/N/N.” Your throat went dry and you looked in surprise at Kylo, standing in your doorway with a sad smile.

“Hi Kylo…did you uh, need something?” You assumed he must’ve left something of his in your apartment and had come to retrieve it. Though oddly he looked nervous, something you’d never seen him be before.

“Uhm, well…sort of. I’m sorry I was an asshole to you.” Kylo met your gaze and you could see in his eyes that he was being sincere. You didn’t say anything, wondering if that was what he came all the way to your apartment at such a late hour to tell you. Kylo cleared his throat and hesitantly brought his hand out from behind his back and presented you with…flowers? You were pleasantly surprised and gently took the small bundle of yellow flowers from him - which were a bit crushed and droopy, but beautiful nonetheless.

“You know I haven’t been in a lot of relationships in my life…or at least, many that have lasted very long. I guess not a lot of people want to stick around for long after they get to know me. I’ve never been able to really express myself or articulate what I’m feeling, and I have some serious baggage and temper problems - and I know that means I’m not the ideal guy to be with.” You frowned and Kylo shuffled awkwardly before continuing to speak. “I guess when I told you I wasn’t in a time in my life where I could be in a committed relationship, I didn’t think you would like what you found when you got close to me.” Kylo spoke slowly, and you could tell he was struggling to find the right words or know exactly what he should say.

“I’ve always thought that I was the kind of person that’s better off on my own, and that being with someone would only make life harder…” he trailed off and stared at his feet. It was incredibly strange seeing Kylo so vulnerable, trying his hardest to make his feelings make sense in words. He was usually so stoic and didn’t talk an awful lot.

“You don’t have to explai-”

“No, no - I do, I want to. Look Y/N, I don’t like a lot of people - you know that, but I really like you. It took me a couple of days of not seeing you for me to realise that I’m not better off alone because when I’m with you, I’m a better person. I don’t know why, or how. You’ve been on my mind since you left my apartment the other day and not seeing you made it clear to me how much you really effect me -** you own my heart**, Y/N/N. You’re a good person, and I know I’m not, but I want to be with you. Not like last time - for real.” Kylo finished and let out a soft sigh. For someone so emotionally closed-off that was a lot.

You wanted to jump into his arms - you had for the last two days - but you couldn’t help but have your doubts. You knew that you loved him and now you knew that he probably did too - he hadn’t actually said that yet but he’d said a lot that would lead one to that conclusion. Kylo could see that you felt conflicted.

“I’m not expecting anything, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. If you want me to go then I’ll leave, but will you**give me a chance**?”

The elevator dinged to the left and you and Kylo both turned your heads to see Rey come out of the elevator humming something to herself before she turned her gaze upward and saw the two of you staring at her and she knew she’d obviously interrupted something. Rey looked between you and Kylo and slowly backed back into the elevator trying to hide her smirk.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had plans. I should get going.” Kylo frowned and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and turned to walk away before you grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him back.

“I didn’t have plans, Rey is always dropping over.”

“Oh, I see.” There was a few moments pause and you and Kylo maintained eye contact. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?” You asked.

“Hm?” Kylo seemed to be in a little bit of a daze.

“You looked like you were going to say something.” Kylo’s warm brown eyes quickly flitted down to your lips and then back up to your eyes.

“I was going to ask you if I could kiss you.” Kylo spoke shyly and you could feel the start of a small blush coming on.

You slowly leaned up to try to meet his height but even on your toes he was taller. Kylo smiled slightly and bent down the rest of the way to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. His own lips were how you remembered them - surprisingly soft like silk moving in sync against your own - but the kiss itself was very different. It wasn’t hard and rushed like they used to be; the passion was still there but this time around you could feel the emotion in it and it was like you were kissing him for the first time ever.

Kylo’s hand came up to the back of your neck with his thumb resting under your jaw and you tilted your head to the side as he shuffled even closer to you. The flowers were still in your grasp but your free hand was holding tightly onto Kylo’s jacket. You parted for breath but were still holding onto each other, and you stayed like that for a little while. Kylo rested his forehead on yours and stared into your half-lidded eyes.

“**I’ll try not to fuck this up**.” Kylo spoke softly, rubbing his thumb affectionately along your jawline. You wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your head on his broad chest.

“You won’t.”


	10. Imagine: being a First Order spy and befriending Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably left this on a cliff hanger. I was going to do another part but it kind of fizzled out.

**Request:** _ Could you write about the reader being in the resistance, but is secretly a spy for the First order? But she/he ends up being really good friends with Poe, and Kylo (who constantly uses the force to gather Intel) gets jealous of Poe and reader’s relationship? Please, and thank you in advance!!_

**Pairings:** _Kylo Ren x Reader; Poe Dameron x Reader_

**Word Count:** _1,539_

**Tags:** _Jealous Kylo; Kylo bein’ a sweetie poo; Poe is an elderly citizen._

———

Y/N heaved a sigh of relief once she’d removed the helmet and felt a light breeze on her face. The other pilots weren’t so bothered by the helmets or the gear they had to wear as they were used to it, but Y/N was much more accustomed to wearing a simple black uniform and the pleasantly cool (but also sometimes ridiculously freezing) temperature maintained throughout the massive First Order ship she spent most of her days on.

Working undercover wasn’t super difficult for Y/N. There was a very small chance that she’d get caught, and that’s one of the reasons she’d been chosen to infiltrate the Resistance. The Resistance wouldn’t be able to discover any transmissions with information sent by Y/N to the First Order because there was no need to do so in the first place - being Force sensitive to a certain degree, it was easy for Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to contact her through the Force for the information rather than have Y/N sneak around and risk being caught out.

Even though Y/N was a spy, she didn’t have to be at the Resistance base for long to start forming friendships with some of the crew, in particular with a pilot named Poe. A few times when Ren had been in contact with Y/N and she’d mentioned these relationships in passing, he’d warned her not to grow too attached as she wouldn’t be there forever and they were on opposing sides after all. Y/N knew that her friendship with Poe wasn’t going to be a long term thing, but he was good company for the time being and he made her laugh.

“Hey Kaia, that was a good run! You’ve got some serious moves.” Poe jumped out of his X-Wing and jogged to catch up with Y/N, addressing her by the false name that everyone at the Resistance knew her by. Poe, Y/N, and a handful of other pilots had just taken their X-Wings out for a test run in anticipation for an upcoming mission. Thankfully, Y/N was only supposed to be at the Resistance for about a week and wouldn’t be around to shoot at and fight against her own side.

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat. I’m gonna head back to my room and get some rest.” Poe frowned slightly at this.

“But it’s not even that late yet, aren’t you gonna have dinner?” Poe asked, showing genuine concern.

“I’ll get something a bit later, I just really wanna have a shower and lay down for a while.” Y/N was tired - that wasn’t a lie - but the real reason she needed to get back to her room was so she could update Kylo.

“Okay then, grandma.” Poe said grinning and Y/N scoffed.

“If anyone here is old it’s you, I heard you complaining about your back all day yesterday.”

“It’s the X-Wing! I love that thing but the seat is really screwing with my back, I need to get some cushions or something.” Poe chuckled softly as he spoke.

“Okay well I’m gonna go now but you should definitely speak to Leia about the urgent need for X-Wing cushions.” Y/N began to walk off but Poe continued to follow.

“Hey, I’ll walk you to your room.” Poe walked with Y/N all the way to her room, which was only down a few hallways but it was nice of him regardless.

“This is the end of the line Poe. I’ll see you tomorrow?” It sounded like a question the way Y/N said it, but they both knew it was guaranteed that they’d be seeing each other tomorrow whether they were working or not.

“Rest up, Kaia. I’ll see you later.” Poe saluted Y/N and left her outside her room where she could already sense Kylo waiting.

Y/N entered the 6 digit room code and didn’t even notice that she was still smiling until that smile fell when she saw a rather pissed off Supreme Leader.

“You were with him again? That pilot?” Kylo made no effort to hide the contempt he had for Poe. One might assume it’s because Poe had escaped from him and the First Order all that time ago and while it wasn’t directly Poe’s fault, it did lead to some bad juju for quite a while for Kylo. That was part of it, but really Kylo just hated him because he was spending a lot of time with Y/N and while he would never admit it, Kylo was jealous of Poe’s boldness and confidence. Usually these weren’t traits that Kylo lacked, but whenever it came to interacting with Y/N he had no idea what he should or shouldn’t say and do.

“Yes, I’ve been spending time with the crew. Isn’t that what I came here to do?” Y/N defended, placing the helmet on the nightstand. Kylo stood on the opposite side of the room.

He decided to drop the subject of Poe for now. He didn’t want you to think that it bothered him or that he cared you were growing close to him (even though he really, really did).

“Have you got any updates?” Kylo sighed slightly.

Y/N tensed slightly and avoided eye contact with Kylo. She had recently started feeling guilty whenever she’d tell Kylo about plans or what kinds of weapons and ships the Resistance has - any little bit of information she gave felt like she was betraying Poe and the other people she’d become friendly with. Her loyalties were still with the First Order, no doubt about it, but she couldn’t help but feel a pang to her chest whenever she thought about how Poe might feel if he found out who she was, which he inevitably would at one time or another.

Kylo could feel the conflicting emotions and inner turmoil Y/N was feeling, even from so far away. At first he felt a bit angry, but quickly remembered that he knew exactly how it felt to feel like you’re stuck between two sides. He didn’t think that Y/N would switch sides and betray the First Order, but he could tell that she didn’t really want to tell him something. It might not have been the best strategic move for Kylo to make for the First Order, and if anyone else - like Hux for example - were to find out what Kylo was about to do, they may even deem him a traitor or at the very least, an idiot. But that aside, Kylo had a moment of weakness and he didn’t want to force Y/N to experience the feeling of guilt and conflict that he knew all too well.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Kylo said quietly, still unsure if he was making a huge mistake or not.

Y/N snapped her head in Kylo’s direction and looked at him in surprise, wondering if she’d just heard him right.

“What? You…I don’t have t- huh? Are you being serious, sir?” Y/N wondered if this was some sort of test to see if she was still loyal to the First Order. That was the only logical explanation she could think of. She was on good terms with Kylo and was probably the closest to him out of anyone at the Order - not that many others, if any, were past anything more than professional with Kylo. That didn’t mean that they told each other all their deep dark secrets and braided each others hair (though God knows you want so badly to run your fingers through that glorious head of hair), but Kylo put a lot of trust in her and would sometimes come to her for advice or to sound off to and vice versa.

Kylo looked up at Y/N and looked her in the eye, almost as a way to ensure her that he was being serious.

Y/N stood, eyebrows still furrowed, and processed that for a second before speaking again. If Kylo had told her she didn’t have to give him information any other time she may very well have just stayed silent but this time the Resistance was actually planning an attack, and she would feel worse NOT warning Kylo about it instead of telling him and betraying Poe a little bit.

“They’re planning something at the moment. I don’t know all the details but it’ll be a relatively small but decent group of fighters coming in about a week or two.”

Kylo nodded slowly, appreciating Y/N giving him a heads up even if it wasn’t anything too serious.

“Thank you, though.” Y/N smiled at Kylo, showing him that she also appreciated his sentiment and understanding. Unfortunately, the nice moment was interrupted by loud banging on the door and muffled yelling.

“I don’t think that’s the maintenance droid.” Y/N turned to look at the door and instinctively grabbed the blaster from her hip. Kylo’s own expression darkened as someone continued to bang on the door and Y/N’s eyes widened at a sudden realisation.

“Shit, I didn’t lock the door-“ Y/N backed away from the door when suddenly the connection with Kylo broke off. The last thing Kylo saw before Y/N disappeared was at least a dozen Resistance members flooding into the room with blasters, all pointed at Y/N._ They knew_.


	11. Imagine: Kylo vs. Millicent

**Pairing:** Kylo x Reader, platonic Hux x reader

**Word Count:** 969

**Summary: **Hux needs someone to look after Millicent for a few hours, and you’re more than happy to be the one. Kylo doesn’t know how cats work.

**Notes: **This is not very good writing.I’m hella sick and we’re going through a heatwave where I am so I’m literally dying but I felt like posting something and who doesn’t love Millicent.

———

It was your day off and you decided to spend it relaxing. You didn’t get time to relax often, and you were grateful that Kylo decided not to wake you like he normally would whenever he awoke first in the morning. When you did wake up, about an hour or so after Kylo left, you were slightly annoyed at the loud knocking at the door that was growing increasingly louder.

You swung your legs out of the bed and stomped to the front door, not even caring that you were still in your pyjamas and your hair was probably a mess. When you swung open the door however, your frown was turned upside down when you spotted your little fuzzy pal.

“Good morning, Y/L/N. You’ve slept well?” Hux phrased that more as a fact rather than a question, but you decided to ignore the comment.

Hux usually came around whenever he needed someone to watch Millicent for him. Usually she would just hang out in his quarters when he wasn’t off working but occasionally the General thought it’d be best if she had some company. Millicent is his baby, and most people would be shocked to find out he’s such a softie for his cat.

You replied with a quick greeting and reached out to take Millicent, smiling at the puffy orange ball that was purring loudly.

“I will return for my feline later on. I trust you to take good care of her in my absence.” Formal as always. Who refers to their cat as their ‘feline’?

“Sure, I’ll see you later.” The general nodded, taking one last look at Millicent before stalking off with his usual unnaturally straight posture.

Millicent was generally a pretty laid-back cat, much unlike her owner. She was very much a lap cat and enjoyed curling up on your legs and being on the receiving end of a whole lot of affection. You’d always wanted your own cat, or maybe even a dog, but weren’t really sure if Kylo would like one. And you weren’t even sure if you’d be allowed to have one considering you weren’t as high rank as the General. After having something for breakfast and putting out some water for Millicent, you decided to unwind with a nice hot bath.

Millicent initially followed you into the bathroom but as soon as she saw the bath water running she did a complete 180 and ran off, probably fearing you were going to try and bathe her or something.

You undressed and added some bubble bath to the bathtub as it filled up and once it was at the right level you turned off the taps and slid into the steaming water.

Kylo entered your quarters and when he didn’t see you in the kitchen or the living space he assumed you were still asleep. He entered the bedroom and saw a…cat? Millicent was sprawled out on his pillow like she owned the whole bed and Kylo hesitantly approached his nightstand where he’d left his datapad. How did a cat even get there? Who’s was it?

He reached the nightstand and Millicent noticed his presence. Kylo began to lean down to grab his datapad when Millicent let out a low growl, staring Kylo down. Kylo glared back with a matching intensity. What the hell was this cat’s problem?

_Maybe she thinks I’m a threat…_

Kylo wasn’t really an animal person, it wasn’t that he didn’t like them he just never really interacted with them, he’d never had a pet before either.

In an attempt to show the cat that he was friendly, Kylo reached a gloved hand out and gave her a quick pat on the back but Millicent didn’t seem to be into it because she slapped Kylo’s hand away with her paw, leaving small scratch marks on his glove. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows at the asshole cat and at the same moment you came out of the bathroom in your towel, surprised to see Kylo there.

“Hey, what’re you doing back so early?” You approached the bed and Millicent stood up, rubbing against your body.

“I forgot this.” He grabbed his datapad, still glaring at Millicent.

“Oh, right - this is Millicent, I’m watching her for Hux.” You explained, stroking Millicent’s long, ginger fur.

Kylo huffed. Of course it was Hux’s cat - that explains why it’s so unpleasant.

“She doesn’t like me very much.” Kylo watched as Millicent head butted your hand for attention.

“It’s probably just because she’s never seen you before. Here, take your glove off.” Kylo eyed you suspiciously but took his glove off anyway.

You grabbed his hand and brought it closer to Millicent, and Kylo was fully expecting Millicent to swipe at him again, but this time his hand wasn’t protected by the glove. Surprisingly though, Millicent sniffed his hand and didn’t object when you placed Kylo’s hand on her head. With a little bit of encouraging from you, Kylo started to scratch Millicent behind the ears and it seemed like she was enjoying it.

“See? She likes you.” You grabbed some clothes from the closet and returned to the bathroom, leaving Kylo with the cat.

Kylo sat on the bed and was surprised when Millicent hopped onto his lap and laid down. Millicent seemed to be liking Kylo’s petting, seeing as his hands were so massive and warm. She rolled around on his lap and Kylo chuckled, deciding that the cat wasn’t so bad after all.

When you exited the bathroom again you saw Kylo grinning like a kid with Millicent on his lap, leaving strands of fur on his clothing that contrasted with the dark material. You decided to let Kylo enjoy the moment and grabbed a book before heading into the living area. He was in there for a while.


	12. Imagine: Adam proposing

**Pairing:** _Adam Driver x Reader_

**Word Count: ** _1226_

**Warning: ** _Swearing, little bit of blood._

**Notes: ** _I’m on holiday right now but I was on a train so I wrote a lil something fluffy to pass the time._

———

The car pulled up into the all too familiar street and Adam smiled. He was home. After months of filming he would finally be able to see you. You had talked on the phone of course, but the two of you could never seem to find a time when both of you were available for more than a catch up - you’d call when he was filming, he’d call when you were asleep - the time difference and his busy schedule just made regular contact difficult. But after waiting so impatiently, Adam would at last be able to see you, hold you, kiss you again. He actually finished filming earlier than had been anticipated and decided to surprise you by coming home several days earlier than you were expecting him.

When the cab pulled up to the curb outside the apartment complex Adam felt his eagerness to get inside grow. The driver jogged around to the trunk to take Adam’s suitcase out and Adam thanked him politely but hurriedly, quickly passing him a generous tip before heading inside the building. Adam quickly made his way to the floor you both resides on and started to fish for his keys as he neared the door. Now he felt his excitement reach its peak and smiled, knowing you were right behind the door. When he passed through the entrance he wasn’t all that surprised to see the lights were off given that it was pretty late and you didn’t know he was going to be back. Usually you stayed up until he got back from a long time away which could sometimes be at ungodly hours much like this one.

Adam shut the door as quietly as he could in case you were sleeping and just a second later heard the patter of four little feet quickly advancing toward him. The street lights coming through the windows illuminated the living room enough that Adam could see Moose coming around the corner to see who it was and as soon as he saw it was his daddy he bounded over and lept up, almost knocking Adam over. Adam chuckled and bent down, rubbing Moose’s torso lovingly. Moose wagged his tail and barked in excitement before Adam shushed him, “Moose you gotta be quiet, you’ll wake your mummy up.”

Moose seemed to get the message and quieted down but still jumped around in excitement. Adam gave the dog one last pat before heading down the hallway to the bedroom where he knew you’d be.

Adam smiles when he saw you were sleeping like you usually did, spread out like a starfish over the whole bed. He sat on the bed slowly so as to not disturb you and admired he peaceful rise and fall of your chest as you breathed. He gently moved some hair off your face and his hand lingered for a moment, relishing the warmth of your soft cheek. You stirred in your sleep and Adam moved his hand away, not wanting to wake you up but it was too late. When your eyes opened all you saw in the darkness was the outline of a person hovering over you and since you were home alone you panicked, letting it a gasp. Adam went to apologise but wasn’t able to start his sentence - your sleepy mind didn’t consider that Adam could’ve come home early and your immediate reaction was to send the intruder packing with a harsh punch in the face.

“Fuck!” Adam’s head was knocked back from the blow and after a moment to recover he blinked in surprise, clutching his nose.

“Adam?” You started to wake up more and and you sat up quickly and reached over to turn the lamp on.

“Oh my God!” When you turned the light on you saw Adam sitting next to you, holding his bloody nose.

“Are you okay? I thought you weren’t coming home until next week!” You looked at Adam in concern but you were also happy to see him.

“We wrapped up early. And I’m fine - “ Adam took his hand away from his nose and you both made gasped at the amount of blood covering his hand and face.

Adam stood and walked into the en-suite, looking in the mirror.

“You really fucked up my face, hun.” Adam chuckled and began to wash the blood off his hand.

You quickly jogged up behind him and frowned, “I’m sorry. But I thought you were some random in our apartment!”

“It’s fine, I’m okay. I don’t think it’s broken. Sorry I scared you. I was going to surprise you but I guess it was you who surprised me.”

You both laughed and you grabbed a hand towel, wet it a bit and began cleaning his face.

“I missed you.” Adam’s words were muffled slightly by the towel.

“Me too.” You smiled softly and continued wiping away the blood in a comfortable silence.

You finished up in the bathroom and Adam got ready for bed, opening the closet and rummaging through a shoebox before joining you under the covers. Now that he wasn’t bloody Adam gently cupped your cheek and leaned down to plant a long and much-needed kiss on your lips. You were both smiling when you pulled away for air and after a moment Adam’s expression turned serious as he took in all your features that he loved so much.

“What are you thinking about?” You laid down on your pillow and closed your eyes, thus not seeing Adam reveal the object he’d pulled from the hiding place in the shoebox.

“I wasn’t really planning on doing this after you punched me in the face, but this feels like the right time…” You opened one eye in confusion and furrowed your brows slightly, wondering what the hell he was talking about when you saw him opening a small black box. You leaned up on your elbows and looked at Adam with wide eyes as he presented a silver ring to you.

“Y/N, will you ma-“ you were already nodding your head ‘yes’ and Adam grinned, reaching for your hand. He held your palm in his much bigger one and slid the ring onto your delicate finger, happy that it fit right.

You sat up fully and admired the ring. It was modest but clearly very well made and expensive. It wasn’t huge and over the top, but it wasn’t boring either - it was perfect.

“I, uh…designed it myself. I looked at a lot but none of them were what I was looking for.” Adam rubbed his neck shyly and you began to tear up a little bit. He’d put so much thought into making it perfect for you and your heart swelled at the gesture.

“It’s beautiful, Adam.” Adam smiled and was glad that you liked it. He was worried that you wouldn’t like it or maybe even that you’d say you didn’t want to marry him.

You sighed in content and laid back down, Adam following suit and flicking the lamp off.

Adam shuffled up behind you and put his arm over your waist and found your hand, interlocking your fingers together. You gave his hand a light squeeze and he buried his face in your hair, inhaling your scent.

“I love you, Adam.”

“I love you.” Adam mumbled into your hair.


	13. Imagine: Finding Millicent (Hux x reader)

**Pairing:** Armitage Hux x Reader

**Word Count:** 752

**Warnings: **N/A

**Characters:** General Hux (he’s a bit OOC in this); Millicent; Reader (Y/N)

———

Your feet dragged along the floor as you tiredly trudged through the empty corridors. Most people had turned in for the night hours ago, but you had to stay behind at your station longer than usual to finish up some work that had been dumped on you unexpectedly.

After making a few turns and walking down a maze of hallways you found your quarters and you pressed in the first few digits of your room code when you saw something in your peripheral vision that didn’t blend in with the black and grey surroundings. Abandoning the task of opening your door, you turned your whole body to face the small orange ball and let out a small gasp at the sight of a cat.

With quiet footsteps the creature padded over toward you, stopping at your feet. The cat let out a soft mewl, making you audibly “awe”. It had been so long since you’d seen a cat. Actually, it’d been a long time since you’d send any animal. As you gently pet the cats head you wondered who it could belong to. From what you remember when you’d first started working here, pets were strictly prohibited, so this cat must belong to someone important.

The cat butted its head against your leg demanding attention, breaking you from your thought. Smiling, you bent down and picked it up, to which it didn’t protest. With one arm secured under the cats bottom you stroked its long ginger coat, making it purr in response to the pleasant feeling. The cats collar jingled slightly and you read the name tag.

“Millicent…” you read aloud, and Millicent meowed in response to hearing her name.

You must’ve been standing there hugging the cat for at least ten minutes but you didn’t care - there was a cat on the Finalizer.

* * *

“Milli! Milli, come to daddy!” Hux ran down the halls of the Finalizer, desperately trying to find his baby.

He was entering his quarters when the cat had scampered past his legs and escaped. He couldn’t blame the cat, it must get boring not being able to explore more often but having Millicent roaming the enormous ship wasn’t ideal.

Hux began to worry - had Millicent fallen into a garbage chute? Had she succumbed to the wrath of Kylo Ren? Had she somehow been sucked out into the endless abyss of space? And that’s when he heard it. In his frenzied panic he heard a faint meow. With a spark of hope Hux quickly followed the sound of his cat and turned left into a hallway when he saw a rather giggly officer making baby noises while hugging his cat close to her chest.

Hux cleared his throat, pulling you out of your fuzzy kitty dreamland. You turned around, Millicent still nestling in your arms and turned white as a ghost when you saw the General. Hux himself was also surprised. It wasn’t some random officer he didn’t know the name of, it was Officer Y/L/N. Hux felt ridiculous and embarrassed by his schoolgirl crush but the first time he saw you going about your usual day of work he knew he had to find out who you were. He’d asked a few of your coworkers about you and tried to pass it off as employee evaluation but questions like “is she seeing anyone at the moment” earned him some suspicious looks. Sometimes you would end up in an elevator at the same time or you’d pass him in the hallway and smile politely, and no matter how small the interaction was he would end up blushing or making a fool of himself.

“Uhm. Hello, sir. I was just…” you trailed off, looking down at the cat.

“Is this your cat, sir?” You asked, looking from the cat to the General.

“Yes, she managed to get out.” Hux stalked forward and took Millicent from your arms, making you frown at the sudden lack of kitty.

Hux noticed your disappointed expression and exhaled through his nose as he looked between you and his cat, “goodnight, officer.”

You returned the gesture and glanced at Millicent one more time before entering your quarters.

As Hux walked back to his quarters with his cat, he kept thinking about you. Along the way Millicent would meow, almost as if she were telling her owner to turn around.

“I know, Milli. I like her too.” Somehow he knew this wouldn’t be the last time Millicent escaped and found her way to your room.


	14. (Triplet! Matt x reader) Imagine: meeting his brothers

**Pairing:** Triplet! Matt x Reader

**Word Count:** 841

**Warnings:** N/A.

**Characters:** Matt Solo; Ben Solo; Kylo Ren/Solo; Reader (Y/N).

* * *

Many people had commented on your fairly new relationship with Matt Solo. A lot of people had positive opinions, like your best friends Poe and Rey. Some people were not so positive, or rather said they thought that you could do better - which you found ridiculous. Matt was great and the most decent guy you’d ever been with; he was sweet, quirky, a bit awkward, polite and was overall a ‘nice young man’ as your mother had said.

You parked your car just outside the address that Matt had texted you earlier so you could pick him up to go see a movie. Checking your appearance in the mirror one last time, you popped open the door and stepped out, walking up the stone pathway to the front door. You pressed the doorbell and heard some rapid footsteps on wooden floors before the door opened and Matt flashed you his adorably crooked smile.

“Hi, Y/N.” Matt leaned forward and gave you a chaste kiss, blushing as he did so as you’d only been together for a little while.

“Hey, Matt. Ready to go?” You smiled.

“Ye- uh…no. I forgot my phone.” Matt realised after feeling his jean pockets.

“I’ll be back in a minute-”

“Who’s this?” The door opened wider and Matt sighed as an almost exact lookalike appeared behind him.

“Y/N, this is-”

“Ben, pleasure to meet you.” Ben confidently shook your hand with a grin.

Matt had mentioned he had two brothers to you before. Not only that - he was a triplet. He seemed like he didn’t really want you to meet them and at first you thought that maybe he was embarrassed by you but he assured you that it was more his brother Ben that he was worried about, who was notorious for being a massive flirt.

“Please, come in.” The two boys shuffled over and Ben gestured for you to come inside the house.

You stood inside, first noticing the framed pictures on the walls in the walkway: Old school photos, family portraits, Santa photos where Santa was stressing about having three crying toddlers on his lap.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Matt said again, looking between you and his brother.

As he turned to go fetch his phone he mumbled something you didn’t quite catch to Ben.

“Alright, calm down. I’m not gonna do anything, Matt.” Ben replied, rolling his eyes.

Matt gave you one more nervous look before wandering off to his room.

“Matty didn’t tell us he had a lady friend.” Ben arched an eyebrow as he spoke.

“We’ve only been going out for a couple of weeks, it’s nothing really solid yet.” You explained, feeling slightly awkward.

“Kylo!” You jumped as Ben yelled out down the hallway.

“What do you want, Ben? I’m trying to watch a movie!” A deep voice called from a room at the other end of the hall, sounding rather agitated that he had been disturbed.

“Come meet Matt’s girlfriend!” Ben called back, ignoring what you’d said just a moment before about not putting labels on anything yet.

Kylo trudged out of what you assumed was the living room with disinterest, but lifted his head to see what the fuss was about. When he saw you he perked up slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

Once he was closer he eyed you up and down before saying, “really? You’re with Matt? OUR Matt?”

Kylo was pleasantly surprised that his brother had finally found himself a girlfriend. Matt hadn’t had many girlfriends in the past, mostly because he was so shy and socially inept, but the fact that he had found someone - and for it to someone this breathtaking - was rather astounding.

“Yes, I’m Y/N.” You smiled politely and shook Kylo’s hand.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Matt hurried back and stood next to you, placing his hand on your waist.

Usually Matt only had the confidence to hold your hand but in the presence of his brothers, most especially Ben, he felt the need to make it clear that you were his.

“Where are you guys going?” Ben asked, arms crossed.

“We’re going to see a movie.”

Ben opened his mouth but before he could utter a syllable Matt quickly added, “no, you can’t come.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll see you later then.” Ben then flashed a wink a you, making Matt glare at him harshly as he sauntered off and disappeared.

“Have fun guys.” Kylo stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie before going off to return to the movie that he was so rudely interrupted from.

Matt released a breath that he didn’t even realise he’d been holding and looked down at your significantly shorter self.

“Ready to go?” Matt asked, eager to get out the door.

You simply nodded in response, opening the front door and stepping out with Matt following behind you.

“Have you got your wallet, Matt?” Matt reached down and felt his pockets again.

“Goddamnit…” he mumbled, head hung low as he walked back inside to go get his wallet.


	15. Imagine: Matt taking you to meet his family

**Request:** _ I live for the triplets, could I please request a fluff/smut imagine? Any of thems fine but Matt is my favourite 🤗🥰_

**Pairing: **Triplet! Matt x reader

**Word Count: **2473

**Notes: **Who doesn’t live for them tbh.

So it’s not really smut because I’ve tried to write it 1 or 2 times and the cringe was too intense, but I’ve had like 3 coffees so it’s not entirely spiceless?? Also what is this “100 word block limit” BS? Why they gotta limit us like this 😩

———

“Y/N, you look lovely all the time - you need to stop stressing so much, they’re going to love you.” Matt sat on the bed watching you pace around the bedroom like in an anxious attempt to get ready. Normally, you weren’t one to fret over your appearance this much nor worry to this extent about meeting someone new, but later that evening you’d be meeting Matt’s family for the first time - his brothers, Kylo and Ben, and his parents, Han and Leia. You’d both decided it was long overdue, especially since you’d recently started living together. Based on what Matt had said whenever he’d talked about his family, you gathered that Han was a pretty easy-going guy, but he wasn’t home much and spent most of his time travelling or working (though it wasn’t really clear as to what his job actually was). Leia sounded like she was very nurturing and pleasant, but didn’t put up with nonsense from her sons, husband or anyone for that matter. Ben was apparently very jovial and a little bit wild, while Kylo was pretty much the polar opposite; morose, quiet and, like his father, wasn’t home often. Of all the members of the Solo-Organa household, you were the least nervous about meeting their dog, Chewbacca - or Chewie for short.

The drive to the house wasn’t too long and the traffic wasn’t too painful. Matt kept your mind occupied by talking about whatever cane to mind. The radio was at a low volume, though neither of you were paying much attention to it. In fact, you were too concerned about making a good first impression on your boyfriends family to even notice the buzzing city turn into a quieter, suburban neighbourhood. Eventually the car stopped in front of a rather impressive house, which at first had you a bit intimidated. As you and Matt walked up to the front door hand-in-hand you couldn’t help but feel that same feeling you used to get whenever you’d have to give a speech at school - nervous, and praying you don’t make a massive fool of yourself in front of everybody.

Matt rang the doorbell and gave your hand an encouraging squeeze, which helped to ease your anxieties a bit. A dog barked a few times from behind the door and a few moments later the door opened, spilling a warm light onto the dimly lit porch. Leia beamed at her golden-haired son and Matt let go of your hand for a moment to accept his mother’s embrace, blushing slightly when she pecked him on the forehead and pinched his cheek. Her attention was quickly drawn to your form standing off to the side and her smile seemed to grow even wider.

“This is Y/N?” Leia was in front of you within seconds and you were taken aback slightly when she wrapped her arms around you and began gushing, saying things like ‘Matt’s talked so much about you’, ‘such a pretty girl’ and ‘I’ve waited too long to meet you’. At the same time, the dog you’d heard barking moments earlier came outside and greeted Matt eagerly before noticing you and giving your hand a sniff and a nudge. Leia parted from you and you gave the dogs head a small scratch, which made Chewie wag his tail and jump up onto you.

“Chewie, no - we don’t jump on our guests!” The shaggy dog obeyed Leia’s instructions to get down but continued to happily wag his tail and lick your hand, making you chuckle.

“Come on in, you need to meet Han and the boys.” Leia gestured to follow her inside and you felt considerably less anxious after her and Chewie had greeted you so warmly. Once you’d passed through the threshold you could hear what sounded like people bantering in another room. Matt offered you his hand again but you opted to link arms instead, his large frame covering you slightly, which made you feel a little less vulnerable. Leia led you down a hall and the voices got louder as you approached a living area. On one of the sofas was a guy with the same face as Matt, only with a goatee and a moustache, and his hair was a dark chocolatey brown and was just long enough to curl past his ears. He seemed to be in a playful debate with the girl next to him; she had dark hair tied back into three buns and was rolling her eyes at something he had said. On the couch opposite was the other identical brother. You guess this one was Kylo, judging by the scar running across the side of his face and the fact that he looked like he really didn’t want to be there. He was sitting as far as possible from who you deducted was Han, who was sat on the other end of the couch.

Ben and the girl stopped talking once Leia got their attention.

“Everybody, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Han, Kylo, Ben and Rey.” Leia gestured to each individual as she said their name and although you didn’t expect her to be here, you had also heard about Rey before, Matt’s cousin.

Leia turned to you before leaving the room and gently squeezed your arm, “make yourself comfortable, what’s ours is yours.”

You and Matt sat on the couch with Han and Kylo on it, and unfortunately you were right next to Kylo. With the four of you it was a bit of a tight fit and you, being a lot shorter and smaller than the both of them, felt like a sliver of ham sandwiched between two entire loaves of bread. You supposed you shouldn’t be too critical of Kylo, seeing as you had yet to have a conversation with him and this was the first time you’d even seen him in person, but Han was vastly less intimidating than Kylo was. Matt became engaged in a conversation with his father, leaving you feeling even more out of place. You subtly observed Kylo in your peripheral; he was basically a statue, both because he wasn’t moving much and he felt like a solid brick wall pressed up against you. It was weird seeing Matt’s brothers. You’d known they were triplets but actually seeing your boyfriends face on another person was a very unusual experience, and it kind of messed with your head a bit. They were different enough that you could easily tell the three of them apart, especially Matt considering he had glasses and blonde hair.

You quickly looked away when Kylo looked in your direction and you tried your best to act like you hadn’t just been staring. Kylo contemplated in his head whether it was worth trying to start a conversation. Everyone else in the room was wrapped up in a conversation except for you two, and Kylo wasn’t the type of person who felt uncomfortable in silence but at the same time he felt compelled to try and be polite to the person Matt had mentioned to him thousands of times.

“What do you do?” You jumped slightly when Kylo talked, his voice deep and monotone. You hadn’t expected to hear him talk much and he smirked slightly at your skittishness.

“Oh, I’m a ______.” Kylo’s interest piqued slightly but his facial expressions didn’t give anything away. He began asking you more questions about your career and you were happy to answer, and eventually the conversation turned from work to personal interests and hobbies. After talking for a while you decided that Kylo wasn’t as scary as you’d thought he was initially, and you actually got along quite well. Kylo was relieved that he didn’t find you irritating like most of the girls Ben would bring around. The rest of the family was pleasantly surprised that Kylo was conversing with someone - when Leia returned to the room to tell everyone dinner was ready, she felt like she was witnessing a miracle firsthand. Everyone got up to head to the dining room and you were sat between Matt and Rey with Ben directly across from you.

“Hey, I’m Rey. Didn’t get a chance to talk to you before.” Rey flashed you a charming grin and you introduced yourself again as well, even though Leia had done so earlier.

Ben apparently wanted in on the action as he too re-introduced himself, holding out his hand for you to shake. You reached out and shook his much larger hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.” You said politely before returning your hand to Matt’s.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Ben’s tone, if you weren’t mistaken, had become quite flirtatious and you were a little bit stunned when he winked at you. The guy had chutzpah, for sure. Matt didn’t miss this, and delivered a swift kick to his brother’s shin under the table.

“Hey, I’m just being friendly.” Ben held up his hands in defence when Matt flared at him. Of course Matt had told you beforehand that it was in Ben’s nature to be flirty, but that overall he was pretty harmless. Han and Leia brought out the last of the food before sitting at either end of the dinner table. Over dinner, everyone chatted idly about their day (except for Kylo who found small talk to be a rather pointless activity). At some point Matt rested his warm hand on your knee, and throughout the course of the meal gradually moved his hand higher and higher, all the while acting as if all was normal. With his actions hidden under the table he was pretty much free to do anything without anyone noticing and he started rubbing circles on the inside of your thigh, making your cheeks flare a shade of pink. You choked slightly and took a sip of your water to try and cool down. You looked at Matt with wide eyes as if to say “dude your mother is right next to you, take your hand out of my skirt” but Matt simply smiled innocently at you before returning to a conversation with Leia. _Bastard…_

Rey got your attention and tried to start a conversation and you tried your hardest to focus on what she was saying, but Matt was making it very difficult. Thankfully Rey was too caught up describing her day job as an assistant at a car repair shop where she was learning the ins and outs of various vehicles to notice that you weren’t entirely paying attention. Dinner had wrapped up before Matt got the chance to do anything indecent, though you suspected he was only trying to get you riled up and wasn’t planning on actually going further than teasing.

You offered to help Leia clean up, it being the least you could do when she’d been so hospitable (also you needed a few minutes away from Matt so you couldn’t feel tempted to pounce on him).

Matt gave you a quick kiss before he joined the others back in the living room. You and Leia cleared the table in a comfortable silence and when you were finished you excused yourself to the bathroom. You splashed some water on your face and took a moment to relax. So far the night was going better than expected, and meeting Matt’s family wasn’t as daunting as you’d thought it would be. Pulling out your phone to check your notifications you saw that you’d gotten a text from your friend.

_**Poe: **How’s it going so far? Have you done anything embarrassing yet?_

You smiled at the message and unlocked the screen to reply.

_**Y/N:** I find your lack of faith disturbing, Dameron. And no, nothing too mortifying has happened yet._

A few moments later you saw that Poe was typing a reply.

_**Poe: **The night is still young! Who knows what the future holds_

_**Y/N:** -_-_

_**Poe:** I kid, I kid. I’m sure they think you’re great. It’s been good though?_

You proceeded to give Poe a quick rundown of your evening and he was typing a reply within seconds.

_**Poe: **wow, I never knew Matt was such a horndog. I need to find myself a man that feels me up during meals_

_**Y/N: **Well it sounds nice but not when you’re surrounded by his family!_

_**Poe: **But that’s what makes it 🔥🔥🔥 it’s the RISK Y/N_

_**Y/N: **This is a family environment and I have dignity _

_**Poe: **Whatever you say 🤷🏻‍♂️ (you loved it)_

_**Y/N:** I should probably go back now_

**_Poe:_** 🍆🍆 🍆

You rolled your eyes and laughed at Poe’s text before turning your phone off. Someone knocked softly on the door just as you were nearing it and you promptly swung it open to reveal the very same guy you’d just been discussing.

“I was beginning to wonder where you’d disappeared to.” Matt entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. You heard the click of the door locking and you quickly noticed a familiar look in Matt’s eyes. _What had gotten into him tonight?_

The large bathroom seemed so much smaller with your undivided attention on Matt, his eyes dark and intense. Before you could even compute it he was on you, hands firmly planted on your hips and soft lips on yours in a bruising kiss that left your stomach in knots. All logic swiftly went out the window and you didn’t forget you were at his parents’ house, you just simply didn’t care anymore. You both parted for air, breathing heavily through reddened lips. A slight rosy tint brushed your cheeks and Matt noticed the growing desire in your gaze through his slightly fogged glasses and you pulled him back in for more. Your hands went to the back of his neck, gripping golden locks of hair and tugging slightly earning a pleasured groan from Matt. His large hands began to travel from your hips to other areas, gently squeezing whatever he could get his hands on.

“Everyone in the living room, we’re watching a movie!” Han called out loudly from somewhere in the house, killing the mood a bit.

Matt bit your lower lip softly before pulling away again, smirking at the effect he’d had on you.

“Come on, I think Rey picked Jurassic Park.” Matt unlocked and opened the bathroom door and took your hand, leading you out to the living room seeming very pleased with himself.

“We’ll pick up where we left off at home.” Matt spoke huskily in your ear, making you tingle slightly.

“I hope you realise that one day soon I’ll get you back for this.” You huffed, frustrated in more ways than one.

“Of course.” Matt smiled innocently and you both sat on the couch with Rey, who had the remote in her hand ready to start the movie.


	16. Bonded, Part I (Kylo x Reader)

**Summary:** You’ve been forced into a marriage you never wanted with one of the most feared men in the galaxy, but overtime you come to learn that maybe he’s not as bad as everyone says he is. Kylo was equally as reluctant to get married, but after meeting you finds that you’re quite the enigma and make him question many things he once believed in.

**Pairing:** Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 2282

**Est. Reading Time:** ~11 mins

**Requests:**

_\- “Can you write a request where Kylo can’t see into the readers mind but she doesn’t even know she’s doing it? Thanks xo”_

_\- “Could you do an imagine where the reader was forced to marry kylo but her only request was that she could keep her cats? So now he has to learn how to act around them?? Cat fluff?? Im sorry I’m weird”_

**A/N:** WOW okay, so this ended up way longer than I thought it would. Sorry anons if you just wanted a one part fluff fest, I couldn’t help myself D:

I mixed two requests and I don’t know why but I was in the writing mood and the story just kept comin. This will definitely be more than one part. Whether it will be only 2 parts or even more, I’m not sure. I’m just gonna go with the flow.

Also two of my cats names are actually Bonnie and Nigel so 😂

* * *

The news didn’t come as a surprise when your parents told you that you’d be getting married to the First Order’s fearsome Commander, a force user known for both his talents and his equally substantial temper. You’d known that your parents wanted to marry you off for a while now; being the princess of a rather small planet, they wanted to keep themselves on the Order’s good side. It irritated you endlessly that you were being treated like a simple peace offering to be handed over, and not a person with your own wishes and aspirations in life.

A week ago you’d learned of your fate, and today you were leaving your home forever. There wasn’t really a ‘wedding’ that was planned. More so a business transaction. You were sure the First Order didn’t see much point in wasting time and money on a celebratory event such as a wedding and your parents wanted you gone as soon as possible, or at least that’s how it felt to you. You didn’t form much of a bond with either of them, with your father always busy with his king duties and your mother too disinterested to spend any quality time with you. It wasn’t easy feeling completely unloved by the people who gave you life, but your handmaid, childhood nanny and life long best friend made up for what you didn’t have. Davina had raised you since you were a baby, and was more of a mother to you than your real mother was. You fondly remember her chasing you around the gardens pretending to be all sorts of villains, and you were the heroine who would ultimately defeat her and save the day, then she’d give you cookies for being ‘so brave’. She’d obviously aged since those days, her hair took on a silvery grey colour and her skin wrinkled over time, but she somehow managed to keep a youthful glow about her - perhaps it was just because she was always smiling.

For your eighteenth birthday she’d given you the best gift you had ever received, two little kittens curled up in a basket. The girl kitten was a grey tabby, you’d named her Bonnie, and the boy - Nigel - was black and white. Davina had told you that she found a litter of kittens abandoned by their mother, and Nigel and Bonnie were the only two that survived. Part of you could empathise with the small kittens for their plight. Even though your mother hadn’t really _abandoned_ you, she may as well have. But despite that, you, Davina and the kittens were your own little family.

When the time came for you to finally meet your future husband, you were wracked with anxiety. Davina offered some comfort but it wasn’t enough to quell your anxieties. Being one of the last to enter the room, you quickly looked around and saw your mother, father, the man who’d come to marry the two of you, whom you had met briefly once before. And then your stomach did a flip when you finally looked at the other people in the room. A man with red hair, and another much more intimidating man with a helmet shielding his face from your view. Behind them were two soldiers in white armour holding blasters and standing so still it was almost non-human, but your focus was mostly on the Commander. The one you’d be marrying in a few moments time.

Davina placed a gentle hand on your back and gave you a reassuring smile, and you knew she was silently telling you that you were going to be alright. Earlier she’d helped pick out a dress for you to wear. Not too extravagant since this wasn’t a proper wedding after all, but nice enough for a formal setting.

After you were seated, Davina moved to stand at the back of the room and the formalities began. Everyone introduced themselves, talked shortly about the arrangement and whatnot. It was hard to try and stay in the loop when you were so focused on other things, like how drastically your life was about to change, but there wasn’t anything super interesting that you didn’t already know being discussed anyway. The whole time you had the odd suspicion that you were being closely watched, and after a quick look around you saw the Commanders helmet facing your direction. It was impossible to tell where his eyes were looking, but after staring back into the visor for a few seconds you got a bit uncomfortable and looked away.

Kylo could feel your unrest very strongly, but for an unexplained reason he struggled to see anything past your current emotions. Your mind seemed as if it had a brick wall around it that he couldn’t penetrate no matter how hard he tried, and you didn’t even seem to notice his attempts. Going through peoples heads was never a problem for Kylo and it was boggling that he was struggling so much. To the best of his knowledge you weren’t a force user, or at least not a known one. Kylo, a skilled force user, was mostly unable to prevent Snoke from seeing his thoughts, so the thought that someone with no previous training in the force would be able to do so with such ease seemed…impossible. Although it was incredibly frustrating, it certainly intrigued Kylo.

At the end of it, you both had to sign your names on a piece of paper that deemed you officially married, though it felt like you were signing away any possibility of free will for the rest of your life. The man with the red hair, who you’d heard be referred to as General Hux, was itching to leave already and quickly asked if there was anything else that needed to be addressed. This was the time you decided to speak up.

“Well, there’s just one thing…”

* * *

The ship lifted off the ground and you pressed yourself against one of the windows, trying to soak in the last view of your home as much as you could. Davina stood not too far away, tears rolling down her face as she frantically waved and blew kisses. Many of the other staff who you’d come to see as close friends and family stood sadly watching your departure, waving and shouting farewells that you couldn’t hear from inside the ship. You briefly looked at your parents, hoping that maybe they’d show some sort of emotion seeing as their daughter was leaving them, but they remained stone faced as ever. Disappointing, but not surprising. Eventually everyone you knew and loved was out of view, and soon the grassy hills of your planet turned into black and stars. You slumped back into your seat and sighed, when a soft mewl caught your attention. At your feet in a small crate was your two beloved cats, curious about their new surroundings. Lifting the crate carefully you placed it in your lap and saw their big round eyes looking at you through the slits. There had been a small disagreement about you bringing them with you from the General but with a bit of convincing the previously silent Kylo, who was probably just irritated and wanted to go home, said that he didn’t care and you could bring them with you as long as they weren’t any trouble. In Kylo’s mind, he felt bad about the situation you were in and hoped that having something familiar with you would maybe make you more comfortable. He looked at you from where he was seated on the ship and for a moment regretted the decision as he really didn’t know what to expect with two cats having never closely interacted with one before, but quickly noticed that you seemed more calm and ultimately decided that it was the right decision.

You noticed Kylo looking in your direction again and spoke up softly.

“Thank you for letting me bring them. They won’t cause any problems and I’ll keep them out of your hair.” Kylo responded with a kind of hum of acknowledgement but other than that remained still and silent. _Awkward_.

The journey wasn’t too much longer thanks to hyperspace but you were quite emotionally drained by the time you’d arrived at your new home, which was just another ship although this one was much, much, much larger. The Supremacy, is what they called it. You stared in awe as the small ship you were in entered the Supremacy.

When you stepped off the ship your bags were unloaded and a droid carried them away, presumably to where you’d be staying. There wasn’t a lot that you’d brought with you as you’d been informed that all the necessities would be provided, you just brought personal things. The General hurried off without any acknowledgement, which seemed to be normal for him. The Commander stood next to you, towering over your form and you only just now realised how tall he really was.

“Follow me.” The mask made his voice sound less human and you thought to yourself that you really didn’t know anything about him. Not referring to his status or reputation, but who he actually was as a person. You didn’t know what his likes and dislikes were, what his favourite food was, how he liked to spend his free time, not even what he looked or sounded like. You knew nothing that someone who’s married should know about their spouse and it almost made you sad.

He led you through the Supremacy and you noticed that people would stand straighter and become more tense in his presence.

As you walked Kylo felt your emotions even more strongly than before and he became more confused. He wasn’t prying, but what you were feeling radiated onto him like he was a magnet. The more time he spent near you the less he could comprehend. He couldn’t enter your mind but you still projected your feelings onto him and he couldn’t tell if you were conscious of it or not.

Finally you stopped at a door, where the Kylo entered a code and unlocked it. This door opened to another hallway and Kylo stopped again at the door at the end of the hallway. This time the door opened to a decently sized living area, with a bland monotone colour scheme just like the rest of the place. To the far left you saw a kitchen and to the right were two doors. Kylo shut the door behind you and gave you a very brief tour, showing you where the bedroom was and then pointed out the en-suite. He didn’t make any mention of the other door but you didn’t think about it. After a very short goodbye he left, leaving you and the cats alone.

Putting the crate on the ground you lifted the lid and after a few moments Nigel timidly began to creep out, looking around curiously. Bonnie followed behind and they began to quietly tiptoe around their new digs, sniffing all the furniture. You too looked around more thoroughly, and noticed that there wasn’t much to indicate that anyone even lived in there. There was a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf that was about half full, an ottoman and that was it for the living room. The kitchen was bare as well and when you opened up the cupboards there were only a few basic things in them. You turned to go explore further and saw that Nigel had made himself at home on the ottoman, happily rolling on his back and exposing his soft tummy.

“You better not scratch any of the furniture.” You said pointedly, remembering when he’d climbed a tapestry back home years ago and shredded it to bits. He meowed and continued shamelessly claiming the ottoman as his own while Bonnie sat under the couch, shy as she always had been.

The bedroom was much like the living room and there weren’t any personal items in view. The bathroom was a slight improvement and you saw a toothbrush and a comb near the sink, and some soap and shampoo in the shower.

Your bags sat at the foot of the bed and you pulled them up onto the mattress and unzipped them. After looking in a few drawers you saw most of them were empty and transferred some of your things into the drawers. You opened the closet and one side had all black clothing, most of the outfits looking identical - that side was Kylo’s. The other side was empty and you hung up the small amount of clothes you’d brought with you.

Everything had either been placed in a drawer or the closet. You didn’t really want to takeover Kylo’s room, though you supposed it was your room too now. But still, you didn’t want to jump the gun and entirely redecorate. Judging by his living quarters he seemed pretty minimalistic and you didn’t know if he would want to keep it that way. You felt somewhat sad looking at the desolate space - surely it would be depressing living in a huge ship in the middle of space, surrounded by only black and white with nothing to make it feel homely?

You had a feeling Kylo was used to being alone.


	17. Bonded, Part II (Kylo x Reader)

**Pairing: **Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count:** 1106

**Est. Reading Time:** ~5 mins

**A/N:** This is only about half as long as the first chapter, sorry!

A few hours passed and you spent the time flipping through some of the books on the bookshelf and playing with Bonnie and Nigel. There wasn’t a lot to do and you weren’t really sure what your limitations were as specific boundaries hadn’t been set yet. You were going to leave the quarters to explore the rest of the ship but stopped yourself as you weren’t really sure if you were allowed to. You _hoped_ that you weren’t going to be confined to this one space forever and you didn’t think that was the case but you didn’t want to get yourself in any trouble on the first day. Or night. You couldn’t tell. Out of habit you found yourself looking out the window to see what time it was based on how dark it was outside but every time you were met with the view of the vast expanse of outer space and never ending stars. After a while you came to appreciate the view, even though it was cold and empty it was still beautiful.

At one point a droid came to get your measurements and foot size so they could bring you clothes, and the droid said to expect them to be delivered some time the next cycle. By cycle it meant the next day but being in space there wasn’t a defined day or night, so the passing of time was outlined by cycles. When you asked, it told you it was currently the ‘night cycle’.

Shortly after a different droid came and delivered a tray to the room with a drink and meal, and came around again later to retrieve the dishes. You fed Bonnie and Nigel some of the cat food you’d brought from home, assuming when you packed that they didn’t have any of it readily available at the First Order, and reminded yourself to ask later about getting a few basic necessities for them.

You grew more tired as time passed and wondered where Kylo was and what he was doing. You weren’t sure whether he’d want to share a bed with you just yet and when you’d tried to open the other door from before it was locked so you slipped into some more comfortable clothes and laid down on the couch, where Nigel and Bonnie quickly hopped up and joined you and began purring heavily.

It didn’t take long for sleep to come and soon you were out.

Kylo’s shoulders were tense and he’d given himself a headache from clenching his jaw so much. Hux was on his nerves and testing his patience, as per usual. All he wanted to do was get back to his room, take a hot shower and pass out on the bed.

When he opened the door he was momentarily surprised to see someone else there. Kylo hadn’t forgotten you were there, he just wasn’t used to anyone else being in his quarters. He frowned a bit seeing that you’d chosen to sleep on the couch and wondered if he made you feel uncomfortable, which wasn’t his intention. Kylo just wasn’t a very socially adept, especially not with you since he’d never even had a real girlfriend and now he was married.

One of the cats, he didn’t recognise which one was which, lifted their head and watched him walk across the living room and into the bedroom. Kylo stepped into the shower and let his thoughts consume him. It felt weird being married to and living with a stranger and he hadn’t even been doing it for that long. You seemed gentle, polite. The opposite of him. Kylo didn’t know whether it was your ability to mentally block him out that made him so interested to know more, or if it was just the something else about you, but he couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since he first saw you.

But, he was afraid he’d scare you off and you’d be afraid of or hate him if you got to know him. He didn’t know why he had to be the one to be a part of this arrangement. Even Hux probably would have been a better choice, as vile as he was he didn’t have destructive meltdowns like Kylo did. Kylo knew he wasn’t the most likeable person and he didn’t want to give you a reason to dislike him, which he felt he’d succeeded in doing already. Kylo thought you were beautiful, amazingly so, and from the pleasant aura you emitted and how he’d seen you interact with other people (and the cats), you were a good person. Much too good for someone like him.

Before he went to bed he looked out the door one last time and noticed you didn’t have a blanket and considering how low the temperatures on the ship could get, he knew you’d probably be cold. Kylo grabbed one of the spare blankets in the drawer and went out to cover you up - which was uncharacteristically thoughtful of him, and he even surprised himself. If it was anyone else he wouldn’t care but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he knew you were out there sleeping on the couch, cold. Once the thick blanket covered you up fully he quickly went back to his room without sparing another glance.

You snapped your eyes open once you knew he was gone and smiled at the sweetness you didn’t know he was capable of showing. Being a light sleeper, you’d woken up when you felt something being put on top of you. For a brief moment you went to thank Davina for tucking you in but when you saw Kylo instead you remembered where you were again. Not giving any indication you were awake, you had looked at his face for the first time and were surprised that under the mask was someone around your age and _very attractive_. His hair was dark and still damp from the shower, some of the locks clinging to the pale skin of his cheeks and neck. His lips were full and his nose pronounced, and it suited his face well. There were beauty spots decorating his features and his eyes were a lovely dark amber colour. You noted the scar on the right side of his face that ran down his neck and collarbone, disappearing beneath his shirt. You had no doubt there was an interesting story behind it and hoped one day you’d be able to ask, but for now you pretended to be asleep again. You weren’t sure if he’d want you to see him, as it seemed like everyone else only saw him with the mask on.


	18. Headcanons: Cuddles with the triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write cuddles with the triplets!!?

**Pairing:** Kylo x reader, Ben x reader, Matt x reader.

**Word Count:** 603

**Warnings:** N/A

**Characters:** Triplet! Kylo; Triplet! Ben; Triplet! Matt; Reader (Y/N).

**A/N:** Thanks for the request, anon. Hope you like it!

##  **Ben**

  * Ben is the most handsy of the triplets
  * He always feels the need to be touching you in some way, whether he’s holding your hand or he’s got an arm around your waist
  * Ben tends to sleep with his head on your chest, stomach or nestled in your neck while his arms are wrapped around your waist
  * This position gives you easy access to his head and you’ll absentmindedly tie little braids in his hair
  * He doesn’t even notice, he just thinks you’re playing with his hair so he doesn’t undo them later and Kylo never hesitates to tease him about it, to which Ben would respond “at least I have a girlfriend”
  * Going to the movies can sometimes be a struggle when the arm rests don’t go up
  * Like I said, Ben is handsy, so when the armrest is blocking him from holding you he just decides to put you in his lap
  * When you sit in his lap he can’t even concentrate on the movie so when you talk about the plot later and he doesn’t know what happened you know that he was just watching you watch the movie the whole time
  * When he’s sick he totally milks it to you
  * It’ll be something minor like a cold but he INSISTS you have to stay and cuddle him

##  **Matt**

  * Matt is extremely awkward so in public he can never find the confidence to do something as bold as putting his hand on your waist
  * He holds your hand a lot, though. Like, A LOT.
  * You’ll be walking somewhere and you feel his finger brush against your hand and you know that’s him hinting
  * His hand is a lot bigger than yours so your hand easily fits into his, and somehow his hands are always warm
  * He likes to cuddle. You pretty much switch between big and little spoon every night because you and him enjoy being both. Matt has a secret preference for being little spoon, though
  * Matt always forgets to take his glasses off before he falls asleep so you have to take them off for him so they don’t break
  * Matt pretty much always falls asleep after having sex but you’d still cuddle
  * He loves it when you play with his hair, especially when you rub his scalp with your nails.
  * If you’re sitting next to each other you’ll put your head on his shoulder and he’d rest his head atop yours

##  **Kylo**

  * Kylo acts like he doesn’t like cuddling but he really, really does
  * He’s pretty sure you know that he loves it but he’s still not going to admit it
  * Because of his stubbornness you usually initiate it and will nestle into his side and hug him
  * Sometimes when he thinks you’re asleep he’ll edge closer to you and put his arm around your waist or nuzzle his face into your neck
  * Kylo can be a little bit possessive and gets jealous very easily so in public he pretty much always has his hand on your hip
  * Whenever you stay the night at his house he’s very suspicious of his brothers. Well, not really Matt because Matt is harmless but Ben likes to annoy Kylo on purpose
  * Ben often greets you with a kiss on the cheek which pisses Kylo off enormously and Ben knows it
  * Kylo always makes sure he’s got a grip on you in Ben’s presence both literally and metaphorically by wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side
  * Both you and Ben assure Kylo that he’s just messing with him but that doesn’t stop Kylo from being protective


	19. Headcanons: when they get jealous (Solo Triplets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hii! I was wondering if you could do a how they act or when they get jealous for the Solo triplets. Thank you, hope you have a great day :)

**Pairings:** Triplet! Ben x reader; Triplet! Kylo x reader; Triplet! Matt x reader  
**Word Count:** 445  
**Warnings:** N/A

##  **Ben**

  * Ben prides himself on the fact that he can make you laugh to the point where you almost can’t breathe so naturally, he gets jealous when someone else is able to do the same thing
  * He has no problem with expressing this jealousy and will suddenly become very handsy with you (at least, more than usual)
  * Ben has lots of questions about your guy friends (ie. how long have you known them, are they single, are they straight, etc). Not because he doesn’t trust you or anything, he just doesn’t trust other guys
  * More than once in a public setting he’ll just start kissing you out of nowhere so that people know you are his girlfriend
  * Because of that, his tendency to become jealous isn’t all that bad

##  **Matt**

  * Matt is generally pretty insecure and his biggest concern is that eventually you’ll leave him for someone smarter or more attractive
  * Sometimes you hang out with your guy friends and he trusts you when you say they’re just friends, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling a little bit jealous when you laugh at something they say or put a hand on their shoulder
  * A lot of the time he’ll only become jealous after his brothers get into his head by saying things like “Matt, that guy over there is totally flirting with Y/N”
  * Matt usually doesn’t say anything about it because he doesn’t want you to think he’s too clingy or possessive
  * You still notice but instead of bringing it up you silently reassure him that he doesn’t need to be jealous either by giving his hand a squeeze or giving him a kiss

##    
**Kylo**

  * Kylo is more capable of being intimidating than Ben (and obviously Matt, who wouldn’t be able to intimidate anyone, being the cinnamon roll that he is…) so he doesn’t really need to worry about being jealous because he kind of just scares off other guys with his brooding appearance and sheer height
  * With Ben being Ben, it’s only natural that there would be some playful, harmless flirting with you
  * While Kylo knows that his brother isn’t actually trying to get in your pants it still annoys him greatly (which is why Ben does it so much)
  * When Kylo DOES get jealous, he becomes quite possessive and very standoffish toward any and all males (…except for Matt…he trusts Matt.)
  * Kylo will usually make you wear his jacket, giving excuses like “it’s cold” even when it’s not. He makes you wear it because A) it makes it blatantly obvious that you’re taken, B) it further covers up what guys tend to stare at and C) he thinks it looks cute.


	20. Headcanons: Solo Triplets with a gamer S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! This sounds kinda lame but what about the solo triplets with a super hardcore gamer s/o? (Like they're in love with games and are pretty competitive)

**A/N: **Noooooo it’s not lame!

**Word Count: **350 words.

* * *

## Matt

  * You both fangirl super intensely over your favourite games- Your favourite game to play together is Mario Kart. You are always Yoshi, no arguments. _Always._
  * First time you guys played a game together Matt was kind of <strike>turned on by </strike>intimidated by your…determination
  * Usually when you’re playing a game you’ll sit on Matt’s lap or he’ll be lying on your lap
  * Sometimes you guys play Just Dance and Matt is so endearingly terrible at it
  * Since Matt is so tall and awkward he has to make sure he doesn’t whack you with his arm or knock anything over

## Ben

  * Ben isn’t as into games as you are but he does enjoy blowing shit up
  * If you’re doing multiplayer he’ll just run around shooting stuff and is no help at all
  * Ben’s the kind of gamer that likes to get very hyped up and verbal
  * “OMG DID YOU SEE THAT - I JUST BLEW UP THAT TRUCK _LOL”_
  * His favourite game is Grand Theft Auto, unsurprisingly.
  * You let him win occasionally. He’ll get all cocky about it but it’s obvious to everyone except him that he didn’t _really _win.

## Kylo

  * Kylo only really played games on his phone but decided he may as well give other games a try since you liked them so much
  * Kylo has a fairly competitive nature too so you’re always trying to one-up each other and get a higher score than the other
  * He focuses super hard. When he’s in the zone he gets really quiet and stares at the screen intensely - like, don’t even try talking to him because he can’t hear you
  * Of all the games you’ve played he likes the scary ones the best (*gasp* shock). He likes anything with zombies or aliens, really.
  * Kylo can be a real asshole with the horror games. Sometimes when the game is really quiet he’ll try and jump scare you. It only works half of the time but it always ends with a punch in the arm from you


	21. Headcanons: Solo Triplets with a dancer S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey!! Can I request headcanon of the Solo triplets reacting to their girlfriend when they will find her dancing ballet and modern and breakdance??? Thank you!

(I don’t do dance so I have no idea what I’m talking about, people)

##    
Ben

  * When he finds out you do ballet his first reaction is “TEACH ME HOW”
  * Seriously wants to learn the moves, no joke
  * But Ben is not at all flexible so he really, really sucks
  * He likes to help you practise but by help, I mean stand there and occasionally hold your leg while you stretch and totally not look at your butt
  * Always forces the entire family to come to your shows because he’s so proud of his Cuddle Muffin (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)
  * Tends to show off around his brothers saying dumb stuff like “hey look how flexible my girlfriend is”

##    
Matt

  * He’d probably find out when you two were playing Just Dance and you were doing really well
  * Matt finds it awesome that you do modern dance and is super intrigued
  * Unlike Ben, Matt actually helps you when you’re practising. He’s always doting on you, making sure you’re hydrated enough
  * Always gives your muscles a rub afterwards even when you assure him that you’re not achey
  * He’s like your number 1 cheerleader

##    
Kylo

  * When you casually mentioned that you do break dance he thought you were kidding until you showed him
  * Kylo finds it kind of badass, let’s be real
  * His favourite ‘move’ is the worm. No particular reason, he just thinks it’s cool…
  * Deep down he secretly wants you to teach him some stuff but knows it’s a bit beyond his dancing ability
  * Overall it’s just made him more interested to know more about you


	22. Headcanons: Solo Triplets as dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Solo triplets as dads! 😻

## Ben

  * When you first told Ben you were pregnant he was insanely excited. He was calling his brothers and his parents within five minutes and pretty much everyone else in his contacts got a text in all caps telling them that he was having a baby
  * As your tummy began to get bigger the reality started to kick in and Ben started stressing out. His biggest concern was that he wouldn’t be able to take care of a baby because he’s never even had the responsibility of a pet (excluding Chewie the family dog, but Matt was pretty much the only one of the boys to remember to feed him)
  * Wanting to be prepared, Ben started doing a lot of research and reading up on parenting.
  * You found out you were having a boy and Ben was immediately suggesting names
  * When it got even closer to your due date, Ben was eager to get the baby’s room set up. He got to work emptying the study and painting the walls a pale blue colour. He tried to paint a ladybug near the light switch but it didn’t really turn out right…
  * With Ben’s hard work (and a little bit of help from Matt and Kylo) the room turned out great
  * Eventually when the time came for you to have the baby it was when you were just getting ready for bed. There was no time to get dressed so you were out the door and into the car in nothing but your pyjamas.
  * Ben was more nervous than you were on the drive to the hospital. You had to tell HIM to breathe.
  * Once the baby was born you and Ben agreed on the name S/N.
  * Ben was always happy to get out of bed whenever the baby cried at night and he was always happy to feed and burp the baby, but he’s still working up to the diapers
  * Ben often refers to S/N as “little man” or “buddy”
  * Any time Ben is giving S/N a bath he just has to give him a bubble beard
  * He went clothes shopping for the baby alone once and came back with these; [https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51KEGZ-7A8L._UX466_.jpg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F51KEGZ-7A8L._UX466_.jpg&t=ZGMyMTg2OWFkMTI1ZDM4YjcyM2FlYTE1ZDY0NjRhZDI5ZmE3NGNkMyxiMlRjZjR6Qg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsqK_y5RuN2oN5aCzswL_zA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsolo-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173414632894%2Fsolo-triplets-as-dads&m=1)[https://www.babble.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/BILF-624x622.png](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.babble.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F02%2FBILF-624x622.png&t=MDUwMGFmNzMyMjk5ZmUyZTRlMDNlZThjOThjYzdlMzAzNTQ0ZjRlNCxiMlRjZjR6Qg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsqK_y5RuN2oN5aCzswL_zA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsolo-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173414632894%2Fsolo-triplets-as-dads&m=1)

##    
Matt

  * When you told Matt you were pregnant he was nervous of course but happy more than anything. It was something you’d talked about before and while you weren’t exactly trying for a baby it seemed like perfect timing.
  * Matt looked to his mum for advice on parenting and she was happy to give both you and Matt some guidance. He asked his dad too - Han’s advice was “if it cries, put a bit of whiskey on its pacifier” so you just decided to take note of Leia’s wise words instead
  * Even before you were pregnant Matt was always spoiling you but since you found out you were having a baby Matt’s been pampering you like hell
  * He’s always carrying your bag, opening doors, rubbing your feet, making dinner, running you baths, and so forth
  * You tell him all the time that he doesn’t have to go out of his way so much but he always responds by telling you that he knows but he wants to
  * You suggested that you take a picture of your belly each month to record the growth of your child. Matt loved the idea and took the pictures on his camera
  * Matt is always at your appointments. Even when he has work, he arranges for him to have time off so he can come with you because he hates the thought of you going alone and he wants to be there whenever you get news about the baby
  * You asked Matt if he wanted a boy or a girl and he said he really didn’t care - he’d love either
  * Turns out you were having a little girl
  * Matt loved the idea of having a daughter and grew more and more excited as each day passed
  * Matt set up the nursery which had everything the baby would need + a ridiculously large teddy bear that was sat in the corner of the room
  * Three days after your due date you still hadn’t had the baby. Both you and Leia reassured Matt that it was normal to have the baby shortly before or after your due date but that didn’t stop him from worrying
  * Matt tried to stay alert as much as possible. He didn’t know when or where you could go into labour so he was always prepared.
  * When you did go into labour you and Matt were out at the grocery store. Luckily the store wasn’t too far from the hospital so you ditched the shopping trolley and drove to the hospital
  * The birth was relatively easy as there were no problems but it was exhausting and painful on your part but Matt was there to distract you and get you through it
  * You and Matt decided to call her D/N
  * Matt is always patient and gentle with the baby and carries her around in a buckle carrier
  * He likes to read to her when he’s putting her to sleep. Even though she’s only a newborn and can’t understand anything he’s saying, you can tell that his voice soothes her. Heck, sometimes you fall asleep as well.
  * Even when he’s exhausted Matt is still more than willing to get up at night when she cries. You tend to take turns but he never complains when it’s his turn.
  * His phone is connected to her baby monitor so when he’s at work he can check on her during the day when she’s napping. He knows that you’ve got everything under control but watching D/N sleep makes him smile
  * Matt refers to you and D/N as “my girls”

##    
Kylo

  * You’d had a conversation with Kylo once before a long time ago about children but he quickly dismissed the topic and said it was something he didn’t think he’d want let alone be good at
  * That conversation weighed heavily on you when you found out you were pregnant so you were anxious to tell him
  * Understandably he wasn’t really sure how to handle it at first. You guys were always careful but he knew that protection doesn’t work 100% of the time
  * Since you two had been together for a while he was more open to the idea of having a kid with you. When you’d had that first conversation you’d only been dating for a little while
  * Kylo didn’t say much when you told him so you just worried more because you couldn’t tell what he was feeling
  * When Kylo had really let it sink in he felt like a bit of a dick for not saying anything to you at first so he made up for it by telling you that he was happy to have a kid
  * Kylo spent a lot of time trying to get a feel for parenting but he knew that the real thing would be harder
  * After visiting numerous websites and online forums about parenting he felt a little more informed but all he could do at the moment was hope that the baby was healthy and that you were holding up okay
  * As the baby grew Kylo found himself getting more and more attached. He started thinking a lot more about the future and what it would be like with this new baby
  * When he thinks you’re asleep sometimes he talks to the baby. Sometimes you really are asleep but sometimes you’re awake and you think it’s the sweetest thing ever
  * Once Kylo had his hand on your belly and he felt a kick. He looked absolutely gobsmacked and it was the weirdest, coolest and happiest thing for him experiencing it
  * Kylo was already a pretty protective boyfriend but now that you were carrying his child he was even more so. He didn’t like you going anywhere alone further into the pregnancy and was always walking in front of you in crowded places so nobody bumped into you or your belly
  * When you went into labour Kylo was at work
  * You were having lunch with Rey so she called him on the way to the hospital
  * Kylo left as soon as he could and when he got to the hospital you were just getting ready to give birth. Kylo was relieved that he got there just in time.
  * Rey waited outside and took the time to let both your families know
  * After you gave birth you were so tired that you fell asleep shortly after
  * Once the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket the doctor told Kylo it was a boy and passed the baby to him.
  * When you woke up Kylo was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed holding the baby.
  * You and Kylo both agreed on the name S/N
  * Kylo is good with most things regarding the baby but he prefers when you change S/N’s clothes. He worries that he’s too rough when pulling the baby’s arms through the armholes of clothes.
  * Kylo doesn’t really trust anyone else with S/N other than you and himself. If someone is babysitting it has to be his mum and even then he’s constantly calling and texting to check that everything’s going okay. Leia finds it amusing but has to remind Kylo that she did raise him and his brothers so she knows what she’s doing.
  * Kylo completely melts and even sheds a tear when S/N’s first word was dad


	23. Headcanons: Kylo x Tall! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request HCs with a tall reader x Kylo? (I’m a girl but Ive always been super tall and sometimes it makes me self conscious when guys are heaps shorter than me lmao, i try to wear flat shoes but I still hate my height cos most other girls are so much shorter than me)

**Pairing: **Kylo Ren x Reader

**Word Count: **236

GIRL LISTEN TO MY WORDS, don’t be self conscious about your height. Tall girls are majestic asf, and so are short girls, thin girls, big girls, dark girls, light girls. None of us look the same but we’re all unique & fabulous, please 👏🏻 love 👏🏻 yourself 👏🏻

———

  * We all know this boy is a skyscraper himself
  * He loves your height, partly because he doesn’t have to bend down heaps to kiss you
  * It’s a lot easier for him to find you in crowds and vice versa
  * Both of your heights can make you more intimidating to the other First Order employees so people tend to listen to you, but you’re both cinnamon rolls when you’re alone
  * <strike>Putting Hux in his place and he hates it but Kylo loves it so much</strike>
  * You and Kylo make a formidable team, both in business meetings and on the battlefield
  * Kylo knows that he doesn’t have to worry about you in battle because you’re just as skilled and intense as he is; not just because you’re tall
  * You switch between big spoon and little spoon (Kylo wouldn’t say it outright but you know he likes being little spoon)
  * Matching his strides when he walks while some others may fall behind due to their shorter legs
  * Not having to adjust the shower head
  * Hand holding is a lot easier
  * Can be easier to make eye contact when you’re talking
  * He doesn’t have to worry about leaving things up high because you can reach them anyway
  * All in all he would love you no matter how tall or short you were but he loves your height and finds it very attractive


	24. Resistance!Ben Solo x Reader

**Request: ** _Hi there! I’ve just recently started reading your work & I think a lot of it is real neat! I was hoping I could request a Ben Solo x Reader, were they both are part of the resistance and the reader works in the Med Bay. After a long, tough mission, Ben comes home and is happily treated by his beloved! Please don’t feel obligated to write this; it’s totally okay if you can’t or don’t want to! Have a good one! 🤗_

**Word Count: **2k

**Warning: **Description of an injury/blood (not very detailed or graphic), slight curse word.

———

One minute you were leisurely reading a book in an empty Med Bay, enjoying the first bit of peace and quiet you’d had in a while; the next minute people were being carried in by their friends who were yelling for assistance. In spite of the injuries you glimpsed as people poured through the doors, judging by the number of people coming back alive it looked like the mission had mostly been a success.

Other nurses and doctors quickly jumped out of relaxation mode and into action, directing people where to take their bloodied and bruised allies to be treated. Some of the injured looked better off than others and were able to walk themselves in, sitting down in the waiting area just outside while the more critical patients were seen first. For now, it seemed that the most serious injuries were all being taken care of by your coworkers who had been quicker, so you stood to go get your first patient of the day from the waiting room. But before you’d even taken two steps forward, the doors slid open again and two men stumbled in accompanied by your favourite droids.

“You can stop hugging me, Dameron. I didn’t get my legs blown off,” Ben grunted. He clutched his side with one hand, his other arm around Poe’s shoulders as Poe supported him.

“Someone’s sassy today,” Poe said with an eye roll, helping Ben walk to you.

“He’s always sassy,” you said, nodding your head for them to follow.

You lead them to an unoccupied station and helped Poe lower Ben onto the bed. The two BB-units rolled in after their respective owners (or dads, as you liked to say); the droids looked almost identical in many ways but BB-8 was orange and white, and Ben’s BB-5 was grey with red circles.

“You need me to stay and be your Ben-wrangler?” Poe asked, smirking when he saw Ben lift his head off the bed to glare at him with a flaming intensity greater than that of a thousand suns.

Poe’s offer wasn’t all that ridiculous. Ben had a tendency to complain and insist that he was fine when he clearly wasn’t. He didn’t like when other people manhandled, poked, or prodded him and made a point to tell them as much, so he didn’t always make the best patient. But when he was under _your_ care, he was relatively compliant and much less inclined to wriggle away from your touch.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks, Poe,” you gave Poe a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Poe nodded, turning to Ben and pointing at him, “Be nice to your lady friend, Solo.”

“Always am…most of the time,” Ben mumbled, dropping his head back onto the bed.

Poe tugged the curtains closed behind him as he and BB-8 left, and BB-5 rolled over to the bed to where Ben’s legs hung off the edge, bumping one of his feet affectionately and beeping out a sentence.

“I’m all good buddy, just a little blaster shot is all,” Ben said to his droid reassuringly, hiding the pain in his voice.

“A what?!” You finally noticed that part of his pilot uniform was damp with blood and slightly burnt from the blaster bolt, hidden under the hand that was pressed down onto the area. It made you feel like a terrible medical professional for not having realised sooner, but in your defence, most people who get shot aren’t walking into Med Bay making wisecracks.

“A blaste—”

“I heard what you said. I just didn’t think you were hurt as bad as you are,” you said, moving with a newfound sense of urgency.

“Pssh, it’s nothing,” Ben waved a hand dismissively.

The light from the lamp above him was harsh and bright and he squeezed his eyes shut, well and truly exhausted from the mission. He just wanted to go to sleep, really, but some asshole decided he looked like a nice person to shoot, so he had to come here instead. Usually he’d use his lightsaber to deflect any bolts with ease but all it took was a fraction of a second to get distracted. He couldn’t really complain about being able to see you, though. But, he would have come to Med Bay to visit you anyway. At least now he had a real reason for being there instead of the usual _‘oh, I’m just here to see Y/N, I’m not hurt or anything’_.

His dark hair pooled around his head, messy from the helmet but still somehow looking amazing, with a few strands sticking to the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He listened with closed eyes as the rest of Med Bay bustled around him just beyond the curtains. You disappeared for a minute, probably to wash your hands before tending to his injury. He heard your footsteps when you returned and you opened and closed various cupboards, dropping anything you’d need on a metal tray with a soft _clink_. You came up to the bed and he heard a quiet squeaky sound followed by the absence of that offensively harsh light—you’d pushed the lamp away from his face to shine on the middle part of his body where the injury was.

“Shirt off,” you said, tapping his sleeve.

Ben opened his eyes and moved his head to look at you, grinning, “Buy a guy dinner first.”

“Not funny. Shirt off, sir,” you said, crossing your arms to show him how serious you were. Ben unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and placed it on the small table next to the bed. With a little assistance, he removed the vest before unzipping the bright orange jumpsuit and carefully pulling it off his arms and over the wounded area. The henley he wore underneath had more blood on it than the jumpsuit did, and you could feel anxiety squeezing at your chest and rumbling in your stomach as you began to peel the bloodied fabric away from his skin to reveal what was hidden underneath.

Ben winced when the shirt was pulled off the wound, so quietly you’d almost missed it. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as gory a sight as you’d anticipated. It was still a blaster wound so it wasn’t pretty, they never were, but you had seen much worse in your time working for the Resistance. It looked like either he had been quick to jump away from the incoming blast, or whoever fired at him was not a great shot, because instead of hitting him straight-on the bolt had grazed past the middle side of his torso just below the ribs. It wasn’t shallow and you had no doubt that it was causing him a lot of pain, but it wasn’t deep enough to have damaged any vital organs. Some of the skin was singed from the heat of the blaster bolt, as was typical of such an injury, and you felt a flash of anger as you thought about the fact that someone had tried to kill Ben. Obviously Ben was going to encounter a lot of people trying to kill him whenever he went on these missions, it was just a given for anyone during a war and it wasn’t personal—but the dark and protective part of you hoped that whoever shot him was no longer around.

Without speaking you put on the latex gloves and began to clean the wound, first wiping away most of the blood and then using the antiseptic you had grabbed. Ben gritted his teeth as you did so, trying not to show any hint of weakness, but you both knew very well that it hurt and you smiled apologetically at him after you’d finished. You grabbed a Bacta patch, one that was long enough to cover the whole wound, and began to unwrap it and carefully apply it. Ben watched your face intently the whole time, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring because at this point in your relationship it was no longer unusual. The patch was warm and he quickly felt the entire area heat up, but it wasn’t unpleasant and helped somewhat to soothe the pain.

You tugged at the shirt and he understood what you meant; tiredly, he lifted his arms and let you pull it all the way off. You tossed the ruined shirt in the waste bin along with your gloves and returned to Ben a minute later with a clean scrub top borrowed from one of the male nurses. You were rather amused to see that even though you’d borrowed a shirt from the tallest nurse, it was still a little too small for Ben’s impressive stature and build, and the pale blue fabric strained slightly around his biceps.

Ben stood up and grabbed the corner of the bed to steady himself.

“Just take it easy,” you said softly, putting a hand on his chest to try and get him to sit back down. He tied the sleeves of the jumpsuit around his waist to keep it from falling and tried to grab his lightsaber, but you pulled his hand away before he could reach it.

“Seriously Ben, just stay here for a few more hours. You need to rest,” you said.

“I know, I just sleep easier in our room. I feel like such a…patient in here.”

“You _are_ a patient—my patient, and I’m telling you to lie down,” you said, the smile on your face betraying the sternness you were trying to convey. BB-5 beeped in solidarity with you, telling Ben that you were right.

“Listen to Y/N, Ben,” you and Ben both looked towards the opening in the curtains to see Leia standing there with her hands clasped in front of her.

When she’d heard from Poe that her son was taken to Med Bay she was quick to make her way down there, worried that he’d lost a limb as she hadn’t stuck around to hear Poe tell her he wasn’t hurt too seriously. She was relieved to see upon her arrival that he was able to stand on his own feet, both of which were still present and in tact along with both arms. All extremities accounted for. Leia stood beside you and you both looked up at the considerably taller Ben.

“Mom, I—” he shut his mouth when you and Leia gave him that no-nonsense stare you’d both mastered.

“Bed,” you said firmly, pointing to the bed. BB-5 rolled forward and bumped into Ben’s leg, urging him to comply with your instruction. Now that you had Leia—and BB-5—to back you up, it was harder for Ben to object. And he was so tired by this point, he just decided to go with it. But not without complaining about it.

“Alright, I’m lying down now,” he muttered, pulling back the sheets and lowering himself once again onto the bed. He didn’t like being doted on. He was a grown adult man, he was a Resistance pilot and force user, he had a lightsaber! He didn’t need to be—

“Rest now, Benny,” he picked up on the slightest hint of smugness in your voice as you and Leia pulled the covers over him, tugging them all the way up to his chin so he was cocooned in the blankets and only part of his face was visible.

“Kriffing hell…” Ben sighed. You and his mother were tucking him in. You were actually…_Tucking. Him. In. _You would never let him live this down for as long as you both breathed.

“I’ll see you when you wake up. Take it easy, Ben,” Leia said, giving Ben a kiss on the forehead. She said goodbye to you and as she left, she couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself at the truly dismayed look on her son’s face at the treatment he was receiving.

Ben was muttering something, eyebrows furrowed. You flicked the lamp off and stood at the side of the bed. BB-5 settled somewhere near the end of the bed, sitting quietly and not interrupting.

“Make room, grumpy butt,” you said. Ben shuffled to the side to make room for you and you sat next to him, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“I know you don’t like being babied but sometimes you just need to let people take care of you, you know?”

His brown eyes flickered over to your face and you continued to play with his hair. When you massaged his scalp he made a low noise that indicated he was very much enjoying it, and his eyelids began to droop. You placed your hands on his cheeks and leaned down to press your lips to his in a gentle kiss. Ben’s eyes closed all the way and he kissed you back immediately, forgetting all about his injury for the moment—everything about you excited and calmed him at the same time. You continued to brush your fingers through his hair and when you finally pulled away, he was smiling like an idiot.

As much as he liked to deny it and insist that he could take care of himself, you knew that he didn’t mind when you nurtured him. He knew it, too.


	25. Solo Triplet AU Headcanons

**Request:** _ Hey! So I saw you’ve done some triplet stuff and idk if this counts as a request or a question but I was wondering what your headcanons are for the triplets themselves, like what their personality’s are. Some people have different ones and I thought it would be cool to see what yours are ☺️_

**Word Count:** 3.7k+

**A/N:** Well I’m gonna take this as a request because now I want to write these headcanons. Thank you for asking, I suppose this is long overdue! (Probably explains why I made these so long…) It does seem like there’s a common theme with the triplet AU personalities but I’ve seen various different takes. This is how I like to imagine them—these are just my own personal headcanons and obviously don’t 100% align with actual Star Wars canon.

———

  


** _Kylo…_ **

  * Looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll (but could still kill you)
  * Kylo is the oldest triplet but feels more like a middle child. He feels as though he was often overlooked by his parents growing up and he’s sort of the black sheep of the family
  * He didn’t like school. It’s not necessarily a problem with authority, but he prefers having creative freedom and finding new ways to solve problems. He doesn’t like being tied down by hard and fast rules.
  * His grades were never perfect but he mostly got B’s and C’s with a couple of A’s. It’s not like he wasn’t capable of getting straight A’s, he just has a different learning style and way of thinking, and he’d rather spend time learning independently about things that interest him. Going to school and memorising facts only to then regurgitate those facts in a test was incredibly boring to Kylo, he found it a waste of time so he didn’t put in as much effort as he could have.
  * Even though he wasn’t the most enthusiastic high school student, if he finds something that interests or excites him he’s very hardworking and dedicated, and is ambitious
  * He isn’t too worried about stepping on people to get ahead in a competitive field–they knew what they were signing up for, it’s survival of the fittest. However, there would be some lines he’s not willing to cross and he wouldn’t do anything ridiculously callous (unless they deserved it, of course)
  * Different situations call for different reactions. In his opinion, the ends justify the means and you need to be able to adapt: sometimes he’s all about transparency and fairness, other times he can be sly and manipulative. He’s certainly an enigma, often seeming to contradict himself, and it takes a while to really get to know him. Even the ones who know him best can be confused by him sometimes.
  * He’s an intense person but not always in the most outwardly obvious way. If you’re going to be Kylo’s friend or partner, you need to be able to handle all of his Kylo-ness
  * Kylo makes a lot of personal decisions based on emotional considerations rather than logical, but he still tries to maintain a balance between the two. In his career, he would think more analytically and strategically.
  * Because he is such an emotional person, he feels things very strongly. This is both a blessing and a curse. It means that he’s passionate about the things he loves and when he’s happy, he’s really happy. But it also means that when he’s angry, he’s really angry.
  * His moods can swing drastically and without warning, which his brothers are used to. They know how to handle Kylo but it can be intimidating to people who don’t understand him.
  * He’s not shy but he most definitely leans towards introverted. Sometimes when he’s around too many people for too long he can feel drained. This becomes particularly clear when it makes him irritable and snappy.
  * When this happens he just needs some time to clear his head again and be alone with his thoughts
  * So when he shuts himself off and doesn’t talk to anyone for two days, it’s not a cause for concern. He’s just chillaxing.
  * Kylo has various creative activities that work as outlets for his energy and emotion. Drawing, painting, calligraphy, writing, photography—pretty much anything. And he’s good at all of that stuff, too.
  * His music taste is quite broad and he can appreciate good music for what it is regardless of the artist or genre, but he mainly listens to alternative, grunge, and rock + it’s variants (alt rock, hard rock, prog rock, punk rock, etcetera). Favourite song would probably be “Boris the Spider”, ‘cause he thinks it’s awesome and hilarious.
  * He’s the quietest of his brothers and it’s a running joke in the family. He probably finds people that speak too loudly irritating
  * Kylo’s never really been crazy about babies and kids. He just doesn’t know how to interact with them like Ben and Matt can. He hates baby talk and screaming toddlers make him nervous. But for reasons he cannot explain and will never understand, babies _adore_ Kylo.
  * Put a baby in his arms and it’s like a magic button has been pressed. They won’t wriggle or cry, and they usually relax and fall asleep very quickly. Matt has theorised that it’s because Kylo is large and bizarrely warm all the time like some sort of human furnace, and since he is so quiet he’s like a strong, silent protector and makes babies feel safe. 
  * Whatever the reason, everyone finds it hilarious that the least baby-crazy member of the family is like the baby whisperer. There’s a lot of pictures of a grumpy-looking Kylo <strike>trying not to smile</strike> cradling a tiny infant in his arms.
  * In his teen years, he was 100% wearing ripped black skinny jeans, band tees, Doc Martens or Converse, and leather jackets.
  * But his style changed and became more refined as he got older. Think sort of 1965 Beatles-esque with the turtlenecks and jackets and whatnot ([Exhibit A](https://weheartit.com/entry/66107714/via/amelie011?utm_campaign=newsletter-2013-06-27&utm_content=dashboard-images&utm_medium=email&utm_source=newsletter)). Although he still likes to rock the worn leather jacket.
  * He grows his hair out longer than his brothers, usually so it’s just reaching down to the bottom of his neck but occasionally slightly shorter or longer. He prefers being clean shaven.
  * His favourite season is autumn/fall with winter being a close second, he likes cooler temperatures. Winter _would_ be his favourite, but Christmas music makes him homicidal.
  * He also likes autumn because of Halloween <strike>and the aesthetic, darling</strike>. He’s a big fan of horror movies and anything weird or creepy.
  * When he was a kid he liked to dress up (and his costumes were always the most disturbing shit. None of that kiddy stuff. He was hardcore zombie with fake bloody intestines spilling out all over the sidewalk, letting out terrifyingly realistic cries of undead anguish to boot), but he outgrew that tradition.
  * He’s definitely that one asshole at the Halloween party standing in the corner of the room wearing the plain “this is my Halloween costume” t-shirt.
  * Kylo is more of a cat person than a dog person. He appreciates the independence of a cat and they’re a lot more suited to his personality, but he’s not entirely opposed to the idea of owning a dog. It’d just need to be the right dog.
  * Even though he’s quiet, every now and again he will come out with the most witty, sassy remark you have ever heard in your whole life. I mean, look at who his parents are. _Of course_ he’s a shady bitch.
  * Kylo is a little prickly sometimes and his trust is incredibly hard earned. There are not many people in the world that Kylo would consider himself close to, he could count on one hand the people he would take a bullet for. But for those people, he literally would take an actual bullet.
  * Once you’ve earned it, he is unwaveringly loyal. Need to borrow money? No problem. Need a place to stay? You can live with him as long as you like. Someone giving you trouble? He’ll totally beat them up for you. He’s the kind of friend that will help you move your couch _and_help you hide a body. Kylo will put himself in a tight spot for the people he cares about
  * He doesn’t explicitly say it to them a whole lot but he loves his brothers more than anything. Kylo is fiercely protective of his little brothers and would do anything for them in a heartbeat.

** _Ben…_ **

  * Ben is the middle triplet and the social butterfly of the three
  * The rumours are true, he’s the most outgoing and wild of the triplets. Probably most likely to become a rock star, get arrested and/or die young.
  * For many years, Ben was essentially the triplets’ spokesperson. Kylo wasn’t shy but he didn’t like a lot of people, and Matt could be quite anxious in some social situations. So Ben was always, without fail, the first to speak up, the first to introduce himself to new people, the first to order at a restaurant and so on.
  * Matt’s grateful to have Ben around to act as a wingman or a sort of social buffer whenever he would get shy. Ben can tell when Matt needs a hand and will pause whatever conversation he’s having to come to his little brother’s aid.
  * Matt and Kylo have always been in awe of his ability to hold a lengthy conversation with anyone of any age, gender or personality
  * Ben’s got a natural charm about him that simply can’t be taught. He draws people in and makes friends easily and is very considerate of other people’s feelings
  * If he’s planning a date or hang out, he’ll take into consideration the other person’s/people’s personality and interests so that everyone can enjoy themselves
  * He’s got the most obvious sense of humour and is quick to point out innuendos or crack jokes. Ben is very quick-witted and cheeky
  * In high school he was popular and an athlete but not the stereotypical douchey kind. He was a protector of sorts to all the kids who’d get regularly picked on. He didn’t care if he lost favour with the other “cool kids”, he’d never be a bystander when somebody else was getting bullied.
  * He doesn’t like conflict if it can be avoided but if someone picks a fight with him, he will match their intensity and stand his ground. He doesn’t put up with shit from anybody.
  * He is usually incredibly friendly and considerate but that doesn’t mean he has no flaws. Ben can turn quite nasty when in an argument.
  * Because he’s so trustworthy and welcoming, people often confide in him. He wouldn’t spill someone’s secrets to other people but this means that he knows exactly what to say and which buttons to push to make someone feel like shit.
  * He’s got a razor sharp tongue when the situation calls for it and in the heat of the moment he will say things that he doesn’t mean, because he’s too riled up and pissed off to think things through like he usually would.
  * Ben he always feels bad immediately after an argument. He is quick to recognise his mistakes but might not always apologise straight away because he can be quite stubborn.
  * But he always will get around to apologising. Depending on how bad the argument was he will either give a heartfelt verbal apology or plan an elaborate gift to show that he really, truly is very sorry.
  * He’s respectful of women (his mother raised him right) but he’s naturally a massive flirt. He can’t help it. But he’d try not to lead people on or break _too_ many hearts.
  * If he is in a relationship, though, he’s very monogamous and committed. When he finds the right person he falls very hard, very fast. And every time he goes through a breakup, it hits him very deeply.
  * Post-breakup Ben is uncharacteristically glum and despondent. Matt and Kylo know exactly how to cheer him up during times like this, it’s almost become a routine: buy him a shit tonne of his favourite ice cream, build a pillow fort large enough to house the three beefcakes, and put on some Monty Python. He’ll be back to normal in no time.
  * Ben overall performed well in school but his grades really varied depending on what class it was. If he was interested in it he’d do well, but if he didn’t care he would turn in assignments late or just not do them.
  * He wants everyone to feel included so he makes sure to invite people from all walks of life to parties and other gatherings
  * He has a better relationship with Han than Kylo does. They have a lot more in common and shared interests and can often be found fixing up old cars in the garage together
  * He’s been meaning to learn how to play the guitar for years but keeps forgetting
  * Ben likes watching and playing most sports but his favourites are different types of motorsports; ever since he was a kid he’s loved watching cars zoom around a racetrack. He wanted to be an F1 driver when he was growing up but never actually got serious about it.
  * Most people assume that he’s the least intelligent triplet because he isn’t as interested in academics as Matt and he isn’t as introspective as Kylo. But all the triplets are smart in their own way, and Ben is actually quite clever.
  * He’s great at chess because he can think multiple steps ahead and his ability to read people is unmatched. This also means he’s good at poker.
  * Ben would make a good manager of some sort because he can objectively identify and assess people’s strengths and weaknesses, and place them where they would be the most efficient in a working environment.
  * He auditioned for a high school play once because he had a crush on one of the girls also auditioning. Lo and behold, he got the part and ended up loving it (and he also sort of forgot about the crush that made him audition in the first place). He joined the drama club and everyone was shooketh because _holy shit this jock is reciting Shakespeare like a pro?_
  * Ben loved the drama club because there’s a sense of community, it was like it’s own little family. And he’s not too proud to admit that he’s an attention whore.
  * He keeps his hair cut a little shorter than Kylo’s and usually has the goatee + stache combo.
  * His style is pretty casual, consisting mainly of jeans, t-shirts, flannels, sneakers or boots, and denim jackets.
  * Ben can put away a lot of food. All of the boys can but Ben takes it to the next level. Leia is always so confused—_where does it all GO?!_—but knows that come Thanksgiving she needs to make more food than she would initially think to make.
  * He’s got a game plan all figured out in case a zombie apocalypse should ever take place. It won’t happen, but you never know…
  * He thinks of his brothers as his best friends and would keep pictures of the three of them together on the walls

** _Matt…_ **

  * Looks like a cinnamon roll and is actually a cinnamon roll. He’s a wholesome boy.
  * Matt is the youngest and was also born slightly smaller than the others, as is typical of multiples, but he caught up eventually. 
  * When he was a kid he used to follow his mum around a lot, wondering what she was up to and asking if he could help. Smol Matt had to pull up a chair to be able to reach the glasses and plates so he could set the table for dinner.
  * He’s very much a mama’s boy but not in a dysfunctional way; he just loves his mother and has always looked up to her a lot. He admires her strength and resilience.
  * Because he’s the youngest that makes him the baby of the family, but he finds that annoying and doesn’t like to be babied. Especially since in a lot of ways, he’s actually the most mature.
  * Leia first realised that little Matty needed glasses when he was six years old and kept running into walls.
  * Matt is short for Matthias, but he prefers to just go by Matt. The only people who call him Matthias are grandma Padmé and his mum when she’s lecturing him about something (which isn’t often because he rarely does anything that warrants a lecture).
  * When he was 8 he learnt more about where meat came from and poor babie was heartbroken. He became vegetarian and then vegan later on. His parents didn’t really mind and were happy for him to make his own decisions on the matter.
  * When he got older, Matt started cooking and baking a lot more and found that he was actually quite good at it. He makes a mean vegan brownie.
  * Of course, he loves animals. Chewie was their family dog for years and he was always the one who played with him, brushed him, washed him, fed him and walked him the most.
  * He enjoys spending time both indoors and outdoors. He’s not as coordinated with sports as Ben is and not as solitary as Kylo, so he likes both hanging around in the sun and relaxing or doing something inside on the computer.
  * He’s the absent-minded professor type. Matt can get so absorbed in a project of his that he unwittingly blocks out the rest of the world. He could spend hours working on something and not realise how much time has actually passed until he looks up and sees that it’s dark outside.
  * Matt will read pretty much anything, both fiction and nonfiction. If there’s a book laying around he’ll pick it up—it’s like he’s on a mission to absorb every single piece of writing in the universe. He was forced to get a Kindle at one point because his books were just taking up way too much space.
  * He taught himself German because he wanted a challenge and was interested in learning another language. He also knows a wee bit of Spanish.
  * He’s fascinated by technology and computers. He wants to know how things are built and how they work, he wants to learn how to fix them and find ways that things can be improved.
  * If anyone needs anything fixed, they go to Matt. It’s handy having him around because he’ll gladly fix something for free that would cost a lot more to get done somewhere else.
  * Matt was a straight A student in everything except phys ed. He went through more than a few pairs of glasses because he kept getting hit in the face with basketballs.
  * Because he’s “geeky” and he doesn’t always stick up for himself, he was an easy target for bullies in school. Ben and Kylo always kept an eye out for him, and if someone knocked Matt’s glasses off his face or shoved him into a locker, they would be there in record breaking speed to tear the tormentor a new asshole.
  * Matt was very pleased when he and his brothers went through their growth spurts and filled out. Now he towered over the bullies and was physically stronger than a lot of them, so they started targeting him a lot less. He’s a swole, nerdy, plant-based boi.
  * Matt is the very definition of a gentle giant. He’s so effortlessly sweet, polite and respectful of those around him and gives hugs that make people feel safe and cared for.
  * He’s always been an old soul. It was hard to relate to a lot of the other kids his age—his interests were usually completely different and he spoke like a small adult because he’s so well-read.
  * If he’s not wearing his glasses and his hair isn’t dyed, he gets mistaken more often for Ben since Kylo has the scar.
  * Matt had a small part in a school play once (I would just like to add that yes, this is the same play that Ben was in. Kylo didn’t audition but he did help his brothers practice their lines at home—he also showed up at the performance to record juicy future blackmail material. Sibling love, ya know?), and as part of his costume he had to wear a blonde wig. He ended up not minding the way it looked, so he bleached and dyed his hair blonde to try it out.
  * He also likes that the blonde hair separates him from his brothers a little. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be associated with them, but they all want to be recognised as their own individual selves rather than just “one of the triplets”.
  * His hair isn’t blonde all the time because the bleach and dye would probably be a little damaging if he were to do it constantly. He usually re-dyes his hair every 6 or 7-ish weeks but sometimes waits even longer
  * So sometimes his hair is entirely blonde, sometimes it’s blonde with his dark roots showing, and sometimes it’s entirely brown. He keeps his hair the shortest out of the triplets and is clean shaven most of the time (blonde hair with dark facial hair would probably look a little odd).
  * His casual wardrobe is mostly sweaters, polos, button-up shirts, windbreakers and chino pants. He wears a lot of earth tones or muted colours.
  * Matt is the one who always remembers to bring sunscreen or has a pen on hand whenever you need it. He’s the guy that makes sure everything is running smoothly and is reminding people to get their passports before they leave for the airport.
  * He enjoys discussing entirely hypothetical scenarios
  * He is very thorough and has a strong work ethic, he needs to discuss and analyse all the possible pros and cons of something before making a decision. He tends to overthink things a lot which can lead to all kinds of unnecessary pressure he puts on himself, but in some instances it can be a good thing.
  * Matt has a lot of insecurities but he keeps most of his negative thoughts to himself until they build up and eventually spill out. Even though they’re identical, he thinks he’s the least attractive of his brothers. Even though he’s won countless academic awards, he thinks he’s the least successful.
  * He’d struggle a lot with Imposter Syndrome. Matt’s expectations for himself are very high, he’s incredibly hard on himself. He’s a perfectionist but since it’s impossible for anything to truly be perfect, he’s often left feeling disappointed by his own best efforts.
  * He loves his family more than anything and regularly calls everyone. He physically checks in on his brothers a lot to make sure they haven’t done anything illegal or gone broke (okay, so he’s mostly checking on Ben) and asks them questions like “are you eating enough?” and “have you been getting enough sleep?”. He’s the youngest, but he acts like the oldest.
  * He’s pretty awkward socially but it’s rather endearing (he fails to realise this which only makes it more adorable). Matt can give a presentation about plate tectonics to an auditorium full of students and teachers, but when he’s speaking with another person one-on-one or in a small group he suddenly gets all shy and nervous.
  * Matt really came into his own after high school and had a slight confidence boost. He was the first of the triplets to get a steady job
  * His favourite holiday is Christmas and he unironically loves Christmas music, ugly sweaters, wearing Santa hats and all that stuff that Kylo finds annoying as fuck.


	26. Han Solo x Reader: I Don’t Like Dogs

**Word Count:** 1.7k

**Warnings:** N/A. There’s only fluff here, man.

**Summary:** Han doesn’t really want to get a dog, but he’s willing to put up with one if it’ll make you happy. Turns out that Han likes dogs more than he realised.

  
  
———

Han didn’t know why he agreed to this. Maybe it was the long list of pros and cons you had compiled or more likely, it was the pleading look on your face. He never could say no when you brought out the puppy eyes; he knew it, you knew it, and he knew that you knew it.

The whole drive to the shelter, he kept considering backtracking and changing his mind. But you looked so happy, so excited, and he didn’t want to take that away. You’d been talking about adopting a dog for so long but had never been able to actually do it until now, because your last apartment didn’t allow pets. Then you moved in with Han to a new apartment, one near a park with enough space for a dog and plenty of other pets in the building. Finding a local shelter was one of the first things you did when you two got settled in. You didn’t want to buy from a pet store, you were adamant that you’d rescue a pup in need. Han both loved and admired your kind heart, but he had never really been too keen on dogs.

Having a dog is like having a child—they’re loud, they’re messy, and you have to do everything for them. You have to feed them, bathe them, play with them, take them on walks, socialise them, train them, clean up after them, take them to the vet. That’s a lot of work for what seems like very little reward in his opinion. He’d suggested getting a fish instead but you were not easily swayed. Of course you would never go out and adopt a dog without talking to him about it, but as soon as he’d said the word ‘yes’ he knew there would be no take-backs. Han just hoped that you would choose a dog that wouldn’t bite his hand off.

When he arrived at the shelter, he parked the car out front. A few other small groups of people were going in and out of the building, some couples and some families with kids. He saw a man walking a large dog exiting the shelter—but with the way the dog was pulling on the leash, Han figured it was technically the dog that was walking it’s owner.

“Come on slowpoke, lets go see some doggies.”

Han hadn’t even noticed that you’d already gotten out of the car, he’d been too focused on trying to accept his fate.

“Yeah, I’m coming…” he sighed. He zipped up his jacket and locked the car behind him, following you inside the building. He could already hear dogs barking from outside but when you opened the door, it only got louder. _Great. Just great._

Han lingered a few feet away from the reception desk while you chatted with the employee that was there to greet people as they came in. You said you were thinking about adopting a dog but didn’t have a preference for puppies, adults, or seniors. Han secretly hoped it wasn’t a puppy, he couldn’t deal with all those random bursts of chaotic energy and teething. He’d witnessed the damage that Luke’s dog, Artoo, had done to all the shoes and cords in Luke’s house during the teething phase.

“Han, c’mon,” you linked your arm with his and quickly followed after the employee. Han smiled a little at your enthusiasm—even if he didn’t like dogs that much, maybe this would be worth it after all.

The woman led you through two doors and to a long room full of closed-off kennels and play pens. A few other people were looking around at the various dogs up for adoption.

“I’m gonna go start at the other end, okay?” you said.

Han nodded and you pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before eagerly going to meet some of the dogs with the woman from before.

Han stood in the same place you’d left him for a few minutes, not really sure what to do with himself in a place like this. The barking was crazy, he didn’t know how anyone could work here all day without going completely mental. He took notice of a middle aged couple with their kid standing in front of one of the play pens, accompanied by one of the volunteers working there. He wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but he caught some of their conversation.

“Actually, we had something a little different in mind. He’s cute and all, but we really wanted to get our son a puppy?” the woman explained, gesturing to her son.

The kid looked about ten or eleven and had his hand extended over the short fence of the pen, presumably petting whichever dog was currently in there.

“Oh, of course. Follow me,” the volunteer said. The group of four left, the son lagging behind a few feet after taking a moment to say goodbye to the dog.

Han was going to go back and wait outside when he heard a small whine. The dog scratched at the metal gate and something compelled him to walk over there. In just a few large steps, Han was in front of the pen. Inside was a large dog, just about the shaggiest dog he’d ever seen in his life. It wasn’t any distinguishable breed, it looked like it could be a mix of about ten different types of dog. It’s fur was long and wiry with various shades of brown, and it had a wet, black nose. It’s eyes were mostly obscured by some hair flopping over but Han could make out a pair of little brown peepers staring right at him. The dog perked up when Han approached, lifting its nose into the air.

“How’re you doing, bud?” Han nodded to the dog.

It’s tail started gently swaying side to side and Han took this as a good sign. He stepped forward the rest of the way and hesitantly held his hand out to the dog. Surely it would be fine, that kid was petting him just a minute ago and walked away with both hands still attached at the wrist.

The dog sniffed Han’s hand and gently nudged his palm, and Han scratched the top of the dog’s head tentatively. He hadn’t really pet a lot of dogs in his lifetime but the top of the head seemed like a safe choice. Apparently his petting instincts were correct, because the dog’s tail began to wag with much more intensity than before.

“Hm…alright. This ain’t so bad…” Han kneeled down and stared at the dog through the gaps in the gate, one hand still reached over the top to continue petting the dog’s head.

The dog reached up and stood with it’s front paws on the gate and leaned it’s head over to try and lick Han’s face, “Oh, jeez, alright—slow down, pal, I don’t know you _that_ well—”

“You can go in if you like, just step over the gate. Chewie’s very friendly,” the volunteer from before had returned to put Chewbacca back in his kennel only to find the dog soaking up the attention from Han.

Han looked up at the young male, slightly embarrassed to have been seen talking to a dog, but as soon as the volunteer finished his sentence he was already walking off to go assist someone else who’d just walked in. Han glanced back at the dog and considered the offer.

“Alright. Chewie, is it? I’m coming in, do _not_ jump on me,” Han looked behind him to see if you were anywhere around before swinging a leg over the fence and stepping into the pen.

He had only been in there for about half a second before the dog was happily jumping up, “Oomph—Jesus Christ—!”

Han somehow ended up lying on the floor with Chewie on top of him. He initially tried to move the great big thing off of him, but once he had his arms secured around the dog—_and he hated to admit this, and he never would say it out loud ever in a million years_—he didn’t really want to move it anymore. Han ended up scratching the dogs sides in a sort of half-embrace, and even he couldn’t deny the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Okay, so maybe you were right. Dogs are pretty good.

“Why would anyone not wanna take you home, huh? Puppies are overrated, anyway,” Han said. Chewie barked and licked Han’s forehead.

Han was oblivious to everything else going on, he didn’t even know that he was giggling like a school girl at the big dog cuddled up on his torso. You snapped a picture on your phone before you made your presence known.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Mister ‘Dogs-are-no-good-and-I-don’t-like-them’. Do my eyes deceive me? Or is my boyfriend really cuddling a woolly mammoth of a dog?”

Han watched as you stepped over the gate and sat next to where he was lying down.

“Pfft. I _don’t_ like dogs,” Han said.

You raised your eyebrows and very pointedly looked back and forth between Han and Chewie.

“Alright, I like this one. What’s your point? There are exceptions to every rule.”

Chewie hopped off of Han and came over to greet you, giving you a similar hello that he gave to Han. You smiled and made kissy noises, scratching behind Chewie’s ears.

“Did you pick one yet?” Han asked, feeling a little apprehensive.

You nodded and Han frowned, but he tried not to look too disappointed. Then, the woman who you had talked to when you came in stopped by the two of you.

“Have you guys found everything okay?” She asked.

“Yes, thank you. We’ll be taking this guy with us,” you said, nodding your head at Chewie.

Han sat up so quickly he almost got whiplash, “Really?”

“Yeah, when I saw you getting all mushy over here I asked about him and I think he’ll be perfect for us,” you looked at Chewie, “And aren’t you just the cutest lil doggo I’ve ever seen?”

“Well, I don’t know about the ‘lil’ part…” Han smirked.

“I’ll go get your paperwork sorted out. We have some collars and leashes available out front,” the woman said.

“Thank you,” you said, getting up to follow her out while Han stayed with Chewie.

Han waited until you were out of sight to turn back to Chewie, “Hey, did you hear that? You’re coming with us!”

Chewie barked again, tail wagging, and when Han embraced him, he seemed to understand that he’d found a home.


	27. Solo Triplets x Reader: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

_Solo Triplets [Kylo, Ben, Matt] x Reader; Triplet!Kylo x Reader; Platonic!Ben x Reader; Platonic!Matt x Reader; Modern AU; oneshot_

**Summary:** Ben suggests a movie marathon. A heartwarming family movie about an alien evokes a surprising response out of one of the triplets.

**Word Count:** 3.5k +

**Warnings/Notes: **Swearing, innuendo/alluding to sexy times. Text message-style format at the end. Mostly just wrote this one for some fun and to hopefully make someone feel just a little better about this crazy year. Slight crack fic in some parts but not really, y’all are just moderately chaotic and Ben is hella chaotic. Haven’t posted (or even written) in a while but I had fun writing this one; I’d enjoy writing a series or something of the triplets some time in the future if anybody would be interested in that but I’m pretty busy at the moment so it wouldn’t be happening for a while, at least not a single-storyline series. Maybe an ‘anthology’ of sorts of different oneshots revolving around the same character relationships and basic storyline as this, but written as separate works that are able to be read out of order if that makes sense? Kind of like Friends or summin’, ya know 👀

**———————————————————————**

“I don’t think I can take this much longer.”

Ben’s words were muffled by the small pillow covering his face. Rather pathetically, he lowered the fuzzy cream-coloured cushion and tried to toss it across the living room in an act of defiance, but his weak effort meant that it only travelled about half of the distance and hit Kylo in the side of the head with a soft thud. Kylo slowly turned his head and glared at his brother from where he was sat on the sofa, but Ben had seen that icy look so many times by now that it had lost most of its desired effect on him.

“I don’t think I can take much more of this either, _Benjamin_,” Kylo said moodily.

The new rules about quarantine had been hell for Ben. He loved socialising, it was practically his favourite thing—and now he had to distance himself from the people? _His_ people? He understood why, of course, and he knew he was lucky to be safe and healthy. But being the extravert that he was, the lack of external stimulation and excitement was making him stir crazy.

Kylo didn’t mind it so much. He’d been practising social distancing for years anyway. Staying home wasn’t much of an inconvenience for Kylo because he could be left to his own devices and not get bored easily, but the annoying thing for him was that his brothers were also being left to their own devices…in the same apartment as him…all at the same time…with one of them complaining about it _constantly_. He loved his brothers, he really did, but he’d been extra on edge lately. Thank god you were around to diffuse the tension and prevent World War III from breaking out.

As Kylo’s girlfriend and a friend of the whole Solo-Organa clan since childhood, you’d been visiting the triplets prior to the Shit-Storm of 2020 and ended up staying after. It was a big enough place and Kylo enjoyed being able to go to sleep and wake up next to you. At first, you’d worried that you were a burden given that there were already three people in the one living space. However, you quickly realised that you may just have been the last line of defense preventing them from punching each other. Matt was pretty easygoing about the whole thing but Ben was all tense from being cooped up and Kylo was even snappier than usual from the overall lack of peace and quiet, and those two were always the ones who argued the most. When they remembered you were there, though, they usually stopped arguing for your sake. They all enjoyed having you there.

“If you’re so bored, read a book or bake a cake…or something. I don’t know. But there’s plenty of stuff to do,” Matt said, not looking up from his laptop screen.

“Like what?” Ben frowned.

“I _just_ gave you two examples.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna do those,” Ben waved his hand lazily to dismiss Matt’s suggestions.

“God, you’re like a toddler,” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Oh, fuck off, you moody cu—oh, hey Y/N!” Ben said as you approached the three of them.

You returned the greeting and walked past the armchair Ben was sitting in to situate yourself next to Kylo on the couch. Your hair was still damp from the shower and you’d changed into your pyjamas and a dark red sweater of Kylo’s.

Not two seconds after sitting down, Kylo had leaned over to give you a kiss. Normally he wasn’t one for overt PDA but at this stage, the two of you had been couple-y around Matt and Ben close and long enough that he was past the point of caring anymore. Nobody was going anywhere for long any time soon, and he wasn’t about to deprive himself of kissing you just because his brothers were a few feet away.

Ben began to make fake gagging noises and you smiled against Kylo’s lips. Matt’s eyes remained glued to his laptop but he could guess what Ben was on about and just shook his head with a faint smile.

“Good god, make it stop,” Ben complained.

Kylo pulled away and turned to his brother, slightly annoyed but not entirely unamused, “It’s just a kiss, get over it.”

“Yeah but that was so gooey and lovey-dovey, it’s making my eyes burn,” Ben rubbed his eyes for emphasis.

“Avert your eyes then, creep.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at Kylo’s words, and he gently grasped your chin to pull you back for another _much more passionate_ kiss. Very much making a point.

“Oh my god—alright, I’m just gonna go…make popcorn,” Ben said, standing up and marching towards the kitchen.

“Popcorn?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know, I guess I just feel like popco—_wait a second_,” Ben stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to look at the three of you still sat in the living area.

“What?” You asked.

“Movie marathon,” Ben finger-gunned in the direction of the television with a big grin on his face.

You raised an eyebrow with interest and Matt looked up from over the top of his laptop screen, and Ben took this as a sign to continue fleshing out his new idea.

“I can picture it clearly in my mind’s eye: pillows, blankets, Netflix, and a whole assload of popcorn,” Ben said, eyes twinkling with excitement while his brothers snickered at the ‘mind’s eye’ comment.

You looked outside the window on the far end of the apartment and shrugged seeing the dreary weather, “It is good weather for it.”

Matt was quick to agree and Kylo wasn’t entirely opposed, either.

“If we’re going to do this, we need to do it right. Matt, where are the blankets at? The big fluffy ones?” Ben asked.

“In the linen cupboard where they always have been,” Matt replied, shutting his laptop and walking into the kitchen to take care of the popcorn.

You moved to stand up but felt Kylo’s large arms wrap around your middle, holding you in place.

“Where’re you going?” He asked, voice muffled as he pressed his face into the back of your neck.

“To get pillows,” you answered, smiling as Kylo began to press little kisses all over your neck and shoulders.

You were sure nobody else knew that Kylo was even capable of such gentleness. For someone so large, physically intimidating and outwardly stoic, he was actually incredibly affectionate—even bordering on needy at times. It took some time for him to get to this point, but when it was just you two, he showed a softer side that you felt special to have been shown. Kylo could act a right little brute, but he always looked at you like you were everything he’d ever wanted in life and held you like you were the most precious diamond in the world.

“Are you going to release me so I can go get some pillows, or are we just going to make your brothers do all the work?” You said in a soft voice, nuzzling back into Kylo’s broad chest despite your words.

With his lips still attached to your shoulder, his words came out muffled, “Hmph, make them do all the work. Screw ‘em, they’ve been annoying me anyway.”

Kylo wasn’t exactly being serious, you could tell, even if there was some truth to his statement. It made you laugh nonetheless, “Well, I happen to find your brothers delightful. As much as I’m enjoying this, I’m going to go get those pillows. Would you set up Netflix while I’m gone?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kylo grinned, finally releasing you with one final squeeze of your hips.

Ben passed by you as you left when he returned to the living room with arms full of thick blankets. He grinned at Kylo, throwing the blankets at him as he had been trying to turn the television on, “You’re totally whipped, you know.”

You grabbed the four pillows from Kylo’s bed and dropped them off on the couch. Kylo was staring very intently at the television screen as he pressed different buttons on the remote to try and access the shared Netflix account. Ben was laying out the blankets on every spot on the couch as well as on the floor where Matt usually liked to set up camp during movie marathons for some reason. You put yours and Kylo’s pillows on the spots you were sitting and went to check that linen cupboard Ben got the blankets from for more pillows.

‘Mother load’ probably wouldn’t describe the amount of pillows you found when you opened the linen cupboard, but it wasn’t far off. There were probably more pillows than was necessary for one household stockpiled on the top shelf of the cupboard, but you imagined it was probably Matt’s doing with his ‘better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it’ mentality about pre-preparedness. After some clever manoeuvring to try and reach the pillows on the highest shelf, you managed to pull them down and grab them as they tumbled out—like giant marshmallows falling out of a packet.

This time when you got back to the living room, Ben had finished with the blankets and was sitting on the ground in front of the sofa and Kylo was mindlessly flicking through the movie selection on Netflix while they waited for Matt. You dropped the pillows in one pile on the sofa and immediately jumped on top of the inviting pillowy mountain, emitting a noise of bliss at the feeling of sinking into a bunch of fresh pillows. Kylo looked over, wondering what the hell you were doing that had made you make such a noise, and broke out into a smile when he saw you laid out face down like a starfish on the pillows.

“Awe, I want some of that, too,” Ben almost whined, shuffling over on the floor.

“Ben!”

“I’m talking about the pillows, Kylo, Jesus!”

“It’s like jumping into a puddle or a big pile of leaves in the fall. _Only better_,” you mumbled into the pillows.

“Scoot, then,” Ben stood up.

“No, I don’t think I will,” you lifted your face from the pillow, staring at Ben like you were challenging him.

Kylo just shook his head and continued with his Netflix surf; you and Ben were like a duo of adult-children sometimes, and always had been partners in crime since way back in school. One could argue that Ben had a corrupting influence on you, like a rebellious older brother who gives you your first taste of alcohol. But Kylo would be lying if he said it didn’t make him happy that you were pretty much best friends with both him and his brothers.

“I will sit on you,” Ben said, but you both knew he wouldn’t actually do it because he’d probably crush you if he did.

“Bitch, I will end you,” you hurled a pillow at Ben, laughing at the look on his face.

He retaliated almost instantly, picking up the same pillow you had thrown and whacking you with it repeatedly. You attempted to fight back, but he had the high ground.

“Hey, cut it out. I kind of like her, Ben,” Kylo said, only making a half-hearted attempt to actually stop the pillow fight.

“Please, stop the madness,” Matt said faux-dramatically, waltzing into the living room with two large bowls of popcorn in his arms and a variety of other snacks hanging out of his hoodie pocket and balanced on the bowls.

You finally relinquished your position on the pillows and helped Matt with the snacks, laying them out on the coffee table for everyone’s ease of access. Ben had made himself at home on the pillows and Matt took Ben’s original spot on the floor, as was anticipated, shifting around to get comfortable on the hard wood. Ben grabbed one of the pillows from underneath him and tossed it at Matt’s head.

“Hey! Oh…thanks,” Matt sat on top of the pillow.

“Alright, gentlemen, what are we watching?” you asked, rubbing your hands together excitedly and pulling one of the many blankets up around yourself.

Kylo shrugged, despite being the one who had been flicking through Netflix for the past six or so minutes.

“Oh my god, I can’t watch you randomly scroll through any longer, pass me the remote,” you giggled, taking the remote from your boyfriend.

“What about Lord of the—“

“No,” Ben said quickly, “Sorry, Matt. I love Tolkien as much as the next guy but I’m not watching it again.”

“That’s fair,” Matt shrugged, cradling one of the bowls of popcorn. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, looking through the movie titles as you clicked through the different genres.

“Okay, well let’s just narrow down our selection first. Do we want something funny or scary? Or something else?” You asked.

The three triplets all gave a different response. The movie selection debate went on for about ten minutes. One person would suggest something and someone else would shut it down immediately, or two of you would want one thing and the other half wanted to watch something else.

“Okay, what about a dose of some good old nostalgia?” Ben asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Matt asked.

Ben made a grabby motion with his hand and you silently passed him the remote. He clicked a few buttons and ended up in the children and family section.

“Fuck me,” Kylo muttered to himself, arms crossed as he sat leaned back on the sofa next to you.

“Hey, I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas,” you said.

Ben was skipping past a lot of the more recent kids films and Disney flicks to find more of the ‘classics’, and Matt perked up at one of them.

“Oh, E.T.! Let’s watch that,” he suggested.

“I’m down with that. Y/N? Kylo?” Ben said, thumb lingering over the button to start the movie.

“Yes! What do you say, Kylo?” You rolled to fully face him and gently poked his cheek, and you could see that he was fighting hard to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, alright,” he said. Ben nodded and put the movie on.

“Fucking finally…” Matt said quietly as the movie started.

“The lights!” Ben snapped up and ran to turn off all the lights before jumping back onto his pillow pile on his designated part of the sectional sofa, repositioning himself so that he was lying on his stomach and could reach the bowl of popcorn that Matt was holding on the ground next to him.

You lifted the blanket and scooted closer to Kylo, covering him with the thick wooly material. He wrapped his arms around you underneath the blanket, pulling you into his side where it felt like you were snuggled into a heated cocoon.

The movie viewing went mostly without a hitch. Ben made the occasional sarcastic comment or humorous observation but it wasn’t unwelcome, and every now and again Matt would wordlessly hold up one of the packets of candy for anyone to grab. Kylo was pretty silent through the whole movie but would run his fingers through your hair or draw circles into your hip, and you’d attached yourself to his torso like a barnacle—which he did not at all mind.

Eventually, it came to the part of the movie where Elliott was saying goodbye to E.T.—the part that both you and the three grown men around you were most dreading.

“Ouch,” Elliott said on the screen, touching a finger to his chest.

“Yeah, fucking _ouch_ is right, kid,” Ben said bitterly, cursing the writers of this goddamn film.

Matt just quietly stared at the screen with a small frown on his face. It was at this juncture that you realised Kylo had tightened his hold on you just a little bit, and you tilted your head upwards to see his face. He was almost glaring at the screen, face stone cold as ever, but you thought you saw his eyes getting just a little bit glassy and you knew that this meant that he was trying not to get emotional. You said nothing and looked back at the screen with a fond smile on your face.

“I’ll…be…right…here,” E.T. said, the tip of his finger glowing. A moment later, E.T. was finally leaving.

“Look at the little dude just waddling off with his little pot plant,” you said sadly, sniffling and fighting back tears of your own.

“Why the hell did I suggest this movie?” Matt finally said.

“Because you’re a masochi—oh my god, Kylo, are you _crying_?” Ben said, astonished.

All heads snapped to Kylo and his eyes widened. He hastily wiped his cheeks to get rid of the evidence, but that was just as telling.

“No, fuck you, I am _not_ crying,” he snapped.

“Holy shit, you are! E.T. made you cry!” Ben leaned up on his elbow.

Matt’s own eyes were getting a little watery and he pat Kylo’s knee, “Look at that, you’re just as soft as the rest of us.”

Kylo glared at his brothers, brows furrowed deeply as he brainstormed new curses to hurl at them.

“Awe, Ky,” you cooed, sitting up slightly and cupping his cheeks.

“What? It’s a sad movie, okay? I’m not a psychopath,” he said defensively.

“Well, I have never loved you more. I think it’s sweet,” you said, leaning up and pecking his cheek.

“Really?” He said quietly. You nodded reassuringly and smiled up at him.

“Yeah, you’re my big, strong, handsome boyfriend who cries when he watches E.T.. What more could a girl want?” You whispered with a grin.

He smirked and pinched your side gently, “Well, the way you said that sounded kind of sarcastic. But if you really mean it, maybe we should watch Bambi next. I’ll be irresistible.”

Matt—possibly to escape the third-wheel position he was in whilst in earshot of you two—shuffled over towards Ben, who was grinning wickedly and staring at his phone screen.

Kylo noticed this and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Ben, what are you doing over there that’s so hilarious?”

“Just talking on the group chat,” he said innocently.

Ah, the group chat. It included you, the triplets, and your circle of friends: Rey, Phasma, Armitage, Poe, Finn, and Rose. Although sometimes you were forced to kick Ben or Armitage out of the group chat for spamming everyone with memes or pictures of cats. Or cat memes.

With the speed of lightning, Kylo had whipped out his phone from his pocket and was rushing to open up the group chat. The first thing he saw was a series of laughing emojis, and he knew what his brother had done.

“You little turd,” he growled, quickly typing to defend himself in the group chat.

_ **Kylo:** _ _ I wasn’t crying, Ben is being dramatic as always. My eyes were WATERY. That is all._

_**Armitage:** _ _😂😂😂_

_**Poe:**_ _Literally no one believes that_

**_Phasma:_** _In his defense, it is a very upsetting movie…FOR KIDS 🤣_

_**Rose:** _ _You all are so mean_

**_Matt:_** _Yeah, I got teary as well 🤷🏼‍♂️_

**_Y/N:_** _It IS a sad movie! And you know what, I think it’s really nice that Kylo feels comfortable enough with his masculinity to be emotional_

**_Kylo:_** _Yes. Exactly. Thank you, Y/N._

**_Y/N:_** _Np, I got u_

**_Rey:_** _Hey guys. What’s all this talk about Kylo’s masculinity???_

_**Finn:** _ _He cried watching E.T. apparently xD_

**_Rey:_** _ohhhhh_

** _Ben:_ ** _ Yeah Rey, like full on actual tears and everything!_

** _Phasma:_ ** _ Haha it’s kind of hard to picture, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kylo cry before_

**_Kylo:_** _And you never will._

**_Matt:_** _Just picture my face when I broke my finger bc it was pretty much the same thing_

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side here, Matt,” Kylo said, looking up from his phone to the back of Matt’s head.

“Sorry,” Matt said with a chuckle.

**_Armitage:_** _You know Kylo, I was going to invite you along to come see that new Pixar movie but I think we’ll have to watch something else instead. Don’t want you to get too distressed…😂_

**_Kylo:_** _I need to get new friends._

**_Y/N:_** _Don’t feel bad Kylo, none of these assholes are getting laid tonight_

** _Finn:_ ** _ 😮_

** _Rose:_ ** _ omg, Y/N_

** _Y/N:_ ** _ Oh please, we’re all adults. Except for Ben._

**_Ben:_** _Never before have I been so offended by something I 100% agree with._

**_Rey:_** _Are you ever gonna stop quoting James Acaster?_

**_Ben:_** _No_

**_Y/N:_** _Goodnight, jerks + Rose (I could never call you a jerk bby)_

** _Rose:_ ** _ 🥰_

Both you and Kylo shut off your phones and he grinned over at you, standing up and offering you his hand to pull you up with him, “Y/N, sweetheart.”

He lifted you with ease and you grabbed the pillows you had originally brought out, bidding Matt and Ben goodnight and retreating to Kylo’s room with a giddy smile on your face.

**_Ben:_** _Ewwwww they just went to his room_

**_Poe:_** _Well shit, who knew that the extra terrestrial was such an aphrodisiac_

Ben huffed a laugh and liked Poe’s comment before sighing and lowering his phone, rolling his head to the side to look at Matt, “So much for a movie _marathon_. But hey, we don’t need them, Matty.”

Matt smiled and picked up the remote, passing it to Ben. He eyed Kylo’s closed bedroom door, “You can pick this one. Just choose something loud. Preferably with lots of gunfire and explosions.”


End file.
